Anastasia Meets THE Christian Grey
by Mnalodacoladaaol.com
Summary: Anastasia meets THE Christian Grey for an internship program job at G.E.H.


Hi, I'm a first time writer. I'm a big fan of the Fifty Shades movie's. I really love the character's and the actor's who play them. I also love the book's. I've read several fanfiction's to get an idea for my own story. I'v put both Christian's & Ana's conversation's, thought's between them and other ppl in this story. I've also re-edited this to be better. I do hope you enjoy and review. It's really lemony, so just a heads up. If you don't like it, don't review. I don't like negativity. Thank's Mandy.

CHAPTER 1:KATE'S & ANA'S GETTING READY FOR THEIR INTERVIEW'S AT G.E.H:

It's Monday May 30th,2011. Kate and I are getting up, after my alarm goes off at 7:20 a.m. We both take shower's to get ready for the big day. Today Kate has an Interview with . Her boss down at the newspaper where she works had asked her two wk's ago to set up an appointment time for an Interview with him. Around the same time, I went down to 's building cause Kate had seen an ad in the paper at work for an Internship at G.E.H. I had went down there an applied and about 5 days's ago, 's C.O.O. called me and told me to come in for a small interview with her and . She also said that they would show me around. I told her that I would be in. It so happens that the Internship interview is on the same time and date as Kate's interview. It's today and Kate and I are getting dressed. As I'm getting one of my two business suits on, I'm thinking back to 3 wk's ago when Kate was nagging me, saying "Ana, you really should be trying to find a major so there'll be something on your diploma/degree if you ever choose something" I've put it off for a few months. I couldn't deal with anything a few months ago not until 3 wk's ago when I got fed up with her nagging me. I narrowed down my interests and once I've got it down to one, then I'll let the ppl who are in charge of putting your major down, then i'll tell them. My three choices are business, that's why today. Journalism even though I just did it cause I can work with Kate and the hrs are reasonable, and Publishing. Publishing is my true fav. I love to read and being able to read ppl's stories and getting paid to give critique is awesome. Ray and I had reading in common.

Kate and I are just now finishing up getting dressed. I'm wearing grey slack's, black flat's, black sleeveless silk blouse and a grey short at the waist suit jacket that matches. Kate's wearing black skinny jeans, red t-shirt and a black jean vest. "Kate, this is supposed to be an Interview and you're not dressed up? I ask her. "Sure I am. This is what jounalist's wear and besides, i'm comfortable, Kate says. I walk into the kitchen and pop in 4 waffles in the toaster. I don't have time to cook breakfast, plus i'll get dirty. I always do the cooking around here. Kate doesn't know how.(Boy I wish I had her life, to have grown up with money and have a cook,server's, maids, and a driver. Her and Ethan were spoiled rotten as kids until they left to go to college, then the real world set in for them. Ethan her brother cook's and cleans up for himself, while Kate here is still a 't get me wrong. I love Kate, but she needs to help around here and cook, clean and do laundry) I take the waffles out of the toaster. Kate and I sit down and eat our breakfast, then I clean up, then we both grab our things to take with us and head out. Kate locks up and we both get into her car. It's 8:35 a.m. as Kate drives us to G.E.H. That's 's building. He owns the whole building, but he only work's on the top floor.

We get there and we're stopped by the security guard. "Are you & ? The security guy ask's. Kate and I both say yes. He hands us visitor's tags, then he tell's us to go on up. Kate & I get into the elevator to go on up. "I can't believe this whole building is his, I say to kate. "Yeah, he has a lot of employee's, but he only work's on the top floor. That's his floor. He also has other business's everywhere else and he travel's a lot, well if his C.O.O can't go that is, Kate says. "Wow, so I take it he own his own plane then? I ask her. "Yes, and he also fly's his own helicopter too. He has a pilot's license, Kate says. "Geez, he must be loaded with money. Last night when you where showing me all the stuff on him for your research, I just assumed that he just has a little money, more then the normal person, but not rich rich, I say with bugged eyes. "Ana, he's one of the richest people in Seattle. He got his experience thru listening and learning from his grandfather. His grandpa was an attorney for M&A's and he learned a lot from him. looked upto his grandpa, Kate says. "Yeah, but his grandparents, parent's and siblings aren't really his blood, I say. "No, they're not, but his adoptive mom and dad wanted children and so they adopted 3 in a small span, Kate says. "Did also go to college to learn this. You already said that he learned this from his grandfather, but how did he get to be boss/owner of his own business? I ask Kate as the elevator stop's at 's floor. "He did go to college, but only went one yr. It wasn't for him and a friend loaned him the money to start this business. His parent's were sad that he didn't finish college, but they've turned around and are proud of the success that he's made by all this, Kate says. Kate waves her arms around indicating this building and everything else.

CHAPTER 2:ANA'S & KATE'S INTERVIEW'S WITH & :

Kate and I walk upto this big receptionist desk and see a tall blonde sitting behind it. She has a name plate on the desk that read's. Andrea Personal Assistant to . Kate clear's her throat and Andrea look's up at us. "Good Morning. Are you the two ladies that our security guy said that had an appointment with & ? Andrea ask's us. "Good Morning, and yes we're the two that were down at the lobby and have an appointment with & . I have an Interview for my college paper and she has just a few question's to ask before she has her Internship tour, Kate says. "Yes, Miss Kavenhaugh & Miss Steele, Andrea says. "Yes, that's us, Kate says. "Well, & are in a meeting right now, but it's soon to be wrapping up. If you would just go have a seat over there on the couch, they'll be with you shortly, Andrea says as she shows us the couch. "Thank you, Kate & I both say. Kate and I then turn and walk to the L shaped couch by the elevator and sit down. Kate then get's back up and goes and get's us two bottled water's. She walk's back and hands me a water before sitting back down. "So what does his parents do? I ask Kate as we're waiting. "His mom is a doctor & his dads a lawyer, Kate answer's. "Hmm, Is all I say. We sit quietly and wait. It's 9:20 a.m. and our joint Interview's appointment time is for 9:30 a.m. and then at 10:50 is my Internship tour. Mrs. Bailey's in charge of the interns and she gives the tours. I was here two wk's ago. Kate told me that she seen a ad at work that said the G.E.H was going to have an Internship course and to apply. I did. (FLASHBACK... Ana, you won't believe this. I think I have an answer to all your problems and that way you'll have a good job after graduation, kate says as she hurry's over to me excited. "What is it? I ask her. "There's an Internship course at G.E.H and it starts the same day that I have to go for my Interview with . You should go down there and apply and maybe you'll get a call back and then you can have training and have a job, Kate says. "O.K Kate, I say. I go and apply and while I'm filling out the application for the Internship course, 's C.O.O. walk's over and introduces herself. She explains somethings about the course and then tells a little about what they offer while I'm filling out the application. I then thank her and leave. 4 days ago, I get a call back and it's from and she asked me to come in for an Interview/tour...END OF FLASHBACK) and now here we're today. I'm here with Kate waiting for our joint Interviews. I check my phone for the time. It's 9:31 a.m. and right as I'm looking a tall blonde with curly blonde hair and construction clothes walks out. Kate & I give eachother a look (He's Hot) As the blonde guy is walking out, & walk out behind him. The tall blonde guy walk's towards us and Kate is all flushed, mouth and eyes dropped to the floor. & are standing at the receptionist desk. The blonde guy is now standing right in front of Kate.

"Hi, Have we met before? The blonde ask's.(A come on line..GEEZ) "N-O, Kate studder's. "I wouldn't forget a pretty face like your's, The blonde guy says. Before Kate could answer, Mr Grey talks. "Elliott, leave the young lady alone, says. "I was just getting to know her, the blonde says. Kate and I mouth to eachother before he turns at us and sees us "ELLIOTT". Elliott then reaches for Kate's hand and shakes it. "I'm Elliott Grey, the guy's older brother, Elliott says as he turns a little and point's to . My mouth drops as I am looking at both and then back at Elliott and Kate. "It was nice meeting you ladies, Elliott says as he's beginning to walk away and to the elevator. "My names Kate, Kate says as she gets over being shocked. "Nice to meet you Kate. I hope to see you around, Elliott says. He gets into the elevator and before Kate could say anything, he's gone. Kate look's at me and blushes.

"I do apologize for that. My brother can be a little forward, says as he and approach Kate and myself. Kate and I don't say anything. We extend our hands out to shake and introduce ourselves. "You must be Miss. Anastasia Steele, says. "Yes, I am, I say as we shake hands. Mrs. Bailey, My C.O.O. has told me a little about you. She told me that you applied for our Internship program course and tour. She also mentioned that you're a Senior in college about ready to graduate, says as he look's to and myself. "Yes, that's correct. He nods and then turns a little to Kate. "You must be , the one who's going to Interview me for her student paper? ask's. "Yes Sir, that's me, Kate says. "I hope you ladies don't mind that we do this in a joint interview. I made time for this, but my schedule is still busy today, says. "That's fine, Kate and I both say. We follow & into his office.

indicate's to Kate & I two chairs that are facing his desk. walks out of his office and goes and get's another chair to sit down in. She walks back into his office and places the chair beside his. As she's sitting down, she then look's at me and starts to talk. "Anastasia, I know that I mentioned over the phone that I would be showing you around G.E.H and giving you a tour of the whole building, but I forgot that I had a prior engagement to go to and I can't cancel it, so has offered to show you around and answer any further question's that you should have. Afterwards we could all go out to lunch. I'm sure by then you ladies will be starving, says. (MY MOUTH JUST WENT DRY..HE'S BETTER LOOKING IN PERSON) "Yes, that's fine and thank you for the invitation to lunch, I say. "Yes thank you, Kate says. "Great, now let's get down to business, says and nods. Kate and I both nod as well. Kate and I, both get our notebooks of question's out and her tape recorder. " , Mrs. Bailey, Before my tour, I would also like to ask you both some question's that I have about G.E.H and the Internship course program, I say. "O.K. We would love to help explain and answer any questions that would help you to get a better idea and know about my company, says. "Thank you, I say. "You're Welcome, says. " , , I hope that you don't mind if I tape record this interview? Kate ask's. "No, Not a problem, & both say. It's 10:24 a.m. as Kate start's her Interview. and I just sit back and watch. Kate really is good at her job. She's going to be a great journalist.

As I'm watching the back and forth of & Kate, I am getting a strong vibe and a feeling that someone or something is pulling towards . I can see that he can feel it too. It's an invisible force that is pulling me to look at him. We're both starring at eachother deeply. I can see deep into his eyes and feel a sense of sadness, it's not pity but a pain in my heart for him and I don't know if something bad happened to him as a yound man or if it was when he was a little boy, but I can't stop from starring at him

Miss Steele's been starring at me for awhile now and I can feel this energy pulling me and her together. She's looking deeply into my eyes and it kinda is making me nervous. I don't like showing the real me, but I think she can see it thru my eyes. I too can't stop starring at her. She's beautiful, I'm amazed by her beauty. I've never met anyone like her and its nice. I'm getting really frustrated sexually and I have to keep moving in my chair to make myself comfortable. (I wonder if she's a Submissive..the way she says & Sir makes me think she is. She would be great as my submissive. I haven't had one in a wk and Elena is supposed to be finding me one, but the way that Miss Steele appearance makes me question if she is. She doesn't appear to be, but I can train her. Oh she would look really sexy cuffed to my grid wall..DAMN GREY, GET A GRIP. I'll have to have Taylor look into ) Miss Kavenhaugh is almost done with her Interview and then it's Miss Steele's turn. (FINALLY..I know the Kavenhaughs, and Mr Kavenhaugh is an ass) I hear call Miss Steele by her first name. (ANASTASIA..THAT'S A PRETTY NAME)

CHAPTER 3: ANA'S INTERNSHIP TOUR AROUND G.E.H:

"Ana, earth to Ana, Kate says and repeats until I shake my head and get the fog out of it and come back to earth. I see Kate starring at me, along with . Kate has her hand on my upper arm and is giving a worried look. "I'm finished, it's your turn, Kate says. "O.K. I say. I straighten my posture and I start my questions. It's 10:49 a.m. and I just have a few questions for them both. After I finish my questions and have used Kate's tape recorder to have there answer's so I can go over the detail's later of G.E.H and the Intern program so I can get a better idea and let it sink into my head. , , Kate and myself all stand up and Kate thank's for the interview again and shakes his hand. "You're quite welcome, says. Kate then look's at me. "I'll wait outside in the lobby on the couch for you, Kate says. I nod. walks over to me and shakes my hand. "I really do hope that you'll consider working here and I'll seeya later for lunch, says. "I'll have to get back with you after my other Interviews, I say. (I still haven't picked a major and I need to do it quick so they can put it on my degree/diploma. The ppl who write down what you'll be doing after graduation has to put down what you've learned and will pursue for a career down. I've got three interest's. One being Business, hence today at G.E.H. I also like Journalism like Kate, but I don't know. The 3rd is Publishing. I love reading and it would be a good job to read other people's books and to critique them and also getting paid to do it. Ray and I had that in common, reading that is. I've put it off for a few months cause of everything that has happened to me. I'm not like Kate. Kate knew right when she was a kid what she wanted to do and she wanted to follow in her dads footsteps) has placed his hand on the small of my back and with his other hand, he's showing the entrance of his office. He leads me out.

"Shall we get started. I thought we could start the tour on my floor and show you all the department, explain what each of my employees do at each department, I say to . "O.K. You can call me Ana, Anastasia says. "O.K. But I prefer to call you Anastasia. It's such a pretty name. How come you don't like to be called by your whole name? I ask her. "It reminds me of everytime I got into trouble with my parents, Ana says. I chuckle. "I can relate to that, I say as I take her around to all the office departments and introduce her to the ppl. Each of the employees that I introduce her to, explains there position to her and what they do. She carries on a conversation with each one for a brief time that she has as I take her to each area. When we're done with my floor, we then walk towards the elevator. I push the button to call the elevator. It's 12:25 p.m. when we get into the elevator and I take her down to each floor and show her each department. She talks to each person and they explain there job position to her to give her a sense of each department and how it works. When we go back to my floor, is still sitting on the couch where we left her. It's 2:24 p.m. Roz is back from her meeting and I walk over to Andrea. I leave Anastasia, Miss Kavenahaugh while I talk to Andrea. "Andrea, Miss Steele, Miss Kavenhaugh, Roz and I will be going to lunch now. Hold my calls while I'm gone? I ask her. "O.K. . Have a nice lunch, Andrea says. I nod and walk back to where Anastasia, Miss Kavenhaugh and Roz are standing by the elevator. Taylor walk's out. "Miss Steele, Miss Kavenhaugh. This is my head of security and my personal head of security/driver Taylor, I say as I introduce him to them. Ana and Miss Kavenhaugh both shake his hand. Taylor nods. We all walk into the elevator. "Ladies are you ready for lunch? I ask them. They both nod. "I hope you ladies don't mind eating at my restaurant. I'm part ownder of the Mile High Club, I say. "I've heard of it, but Ana here she's never been and I've been there once with my family, Miss Kavenhaugh says. Ana leans over to whisper something to . "Well, I'm sure you ladies will enjoy it, I say. They both nod. "So, how was the tour? Roz ask's Ana. "It was good. I got to talk to a lot of your employees and they all explained there job role and answered my questions, Ana says. "That's good, so now you have a better idea of how G.E.H is and how it runs? Roz ask's. "Yes, it's given me a lot to think about, but I think with me knowing everything it will help when I start here, if I choose to work here, Ana says. "I'm glad, Roz says. The elevator opens up at the ground floor and we all walk out. Miss Kavenhaugh and Ana go to get into a car. Roz, and I get into my black SUV. Taylor's driving us. Ana and Miss Kavenhaugh follow us to the Mile High Club.

CHAPTER 4:LUNCH WITH & :

Kate and I are following , Mrs Bailey and his driver Taylor to his restaurant. It's 3 p.m. as we're following them. When we've reached the restaurant's parking lot, Kate parks and I look over at Kate before getting out. "I can't believe we're here. This place is expensive. I can't afford there food kate, I say. "Ana, I'll pay for it and if you want to you can pay me back, Kate says. I nod and we get out of the car. , and Taylor are all waiting on us at the entrance to the building that the Mile High Club is in. The restaurants on the top floor so we have to go up in a elevator. We all walk into the building and into the waiting elevator. We go upto the top and are greeted by a strawberry blonde tall hostess. She see's us. " , Party of 5? The hostess ask's. "Yes, but he'll be sitting at the bar, says pointing to Taylor to the hostess. "O.K. follow me, The hostess says and then she get's 5 menu's and we all follow her. She stops and hands Taylor his menu as he sits down at the bar. We then walk a bit more before coming to a divided private room in the back. It's devided off by a black curtain. pull's out our chairs and waits for us to sit, then he scoots us upto the table. "This is very nice, I say. "Yeah, it's called the Mezzanine room and I always request it, says and then the hostess hands us our menus and then leaves us to look over the menu.

"So, that blonde guy from earlier, he's your brother? Kate ask's . "Yes, He was in my office showing me building plans on a project that we're working on together. He's the boss/owner of GREY CONSTRUCTION, says. Kate look's at me and smiles. (I know what she's thinking and I hope that if she get's involved with him that he doesn't break her heart. Kate falls in love to fast and way to hard. All the guys in the past has hurt her and I had to be the one to help her through it. Also I hate those damn pink flannel pj's that she wears when she's heartbroken) Our waiter comes in. "Good Afternoon , he says and then nods to the rest of us. My name is Rick and I'll be your waiter for this Afternoon. Would anyone like a appetizer to start with? Rick ask's. "No thank you. Not today, we would like something to drink, says. "O.K. what can I get you? Rick ask's. "I'll take a coke, I say. "Same, Kate, say. "I'll have an iced-tea, Oh and that gentleman with a buzz cut he's with me, so put him on the bill, says. Rick nods and then leaves to go get our drink's. While we're waiting for our drink's, we make small talk. "Miss Kavenhaugh, I take it that you're going to go into Journalism like your father? ask's. "Yes, I've been interested in it since I was little, Kate says. "I think you'll make a fine journalist, says. "Thank you, Kate says. "You're welcome. I've also had some business deals with your father in the past, so I know the Kavenhaugh name quite well, says. "Yeah, my family has some business's here besides the paper, Kate says. Rick comes back and sits our drinks down and then waits for us to tell him what we would like to eat. "I'll have the spaghetti with meat sauce, bread stick's and a glass of ice water with lemon, I say. "I'll have the fettuccino alfredo with chicken and bread stick's, with ice water and lemon, Kate says. "I'll have the 8 ounce sirloin cooked medium rare with baby red potato's and green beans, says. "I'll have the same, but make mine a 6 ounce, says. Rick leaves to go put our order in.

"You can call me Christian, and this is Roz, I say to Miss Kavenhaugh and Ana. "That's a nice name Christian. You can call me Kate, Kate says. "I think we can use our first names since we're not in the office, I say to them. Kate and Ana both nod. "Have you lived in Seattle long? I ask Ana. "No, I've came down her when I got a scholarship to WSU. I was born and raised in Montosano, but have lived a bit in Virginia, texas, and Georgia, Ana answer's. 'What about you Kate? I ask her. "Yes, most of my life, but we moved here when I was in middle school, Kate answer's. "I bet your parent's are both proud of you to be graduating college? Roz ask's. "Yes, My parent's and brother are very happy for me. My older brother just graduated last yr, so my parents are pleased that there 2 children have completed college, Kate says. "My parent's and step-dad would've been proud of me, Ana says. "What do you mean would've? I don't mean to pry if you don't want to talk about it,I ask. "It's fine. My birth dad died either when I was two days old. He had to be shipped off to war. He served in the Marines and was killed doing a mission. My mom Carla, she died when I was a Junior in college and my step-dad Ray, he died two months into my Senior year in college, I say. "I'm sorry to hear that, I say. "What about grandparents, aunt's, uncles? Roz ask's. "I didn't get to know my grandparent's as they didn't accept me or my mother, and vice versa. My mom was married four times. Sure her fourth husband and I get a long and I like him, but he's not really family. My aunt and mom have been non speaking and now she's in an elderly home and doesn't know who I am, Ana says. "I'm so sorry, Roz says. "My parent's and I have been helping and looking out for her, Kate says.(Kate thinks that Roz and I are pitying Ana, but it's the opposite, I'm really sad for Ana)

Rick comes in and places our food down in front of us. He leaves us to eat. (I'm thankful for Kate in saying that she and her family have been supportive of me, cause the look that Christian & Roz were giving me, I don't want there pity. Christian places his hand on top of mine that is on my lap. I don't push it a-way. I don't want him to think I'm rude. His hand feels nice as he gently squeezes it to show me he cares) We all enjoy or food and we make small talk and he talks about G.E.H and Kate and I talk about college and living together in our apartment. Kate also tells Christian & Roz the funny story of how Kate & I met. We'll laugh and when we're done with lunch. Rick comes back and before he could ask us if we would like dessert, Christian ask's for the check. Rick hands him the check and without looking at it, Christian just hands Rick his black AMEX card. Rick leaves to go deal with the bill. While we're waiting for him to come back, Christian look's at Kate and me, before speaking. "I look forward to reading the article, Christian says to Kate. "It should be in tomorrow morning's paper and if after you read it, if your not pleased, just give me a call and we can redo it, Kate says. "I'm sure it will be fine, Christian says. Kate nods. Rick comes back and hands Christian his card back. Before we all get upto leave he speaks again. "I'll be waiting for your call Ana, to find out whether you decide to work for me or another company, Christian says. "I'll let you know by Tuesday of next wk unless earlier, I say. "O.K Christian says. We all get up and walk out of the private room and Taylor follow's as we pass him at the bar. We walk to the elevator and get in and go down to the main floor. As we're going down Kate start's to whisper in my ear, but I shake my head no as to wait and that it's rude. We get down to the main floor and before we part ways to get into our cars, he look's at Kate and me. "Good Afternoon Ladies, Christian says. Roz and Taylor both nod as do Kate & I. We then get into our cars and then Kate start's talking. She pull's out and drives to our apartment.

CHAPTER 5:MONDAY EVENING, MAY 30th,2011

Taylor, Roz and I are heading back to the office. It's 12 minute's til 5 and I know Andrea had to reschedule a couple of my meeting's and tomorrow will have back to back tomorrow. I can see the look on Roz's face and I know what she must be thinking, cause it's the same look she gave me during the interview and she know's not to press me, cause if she does I still won't talk about it. I really don't like talking about my private life. Even my family doesn't know it. We get back to my floor and I walk upto Andrea as she hands me the stack of messages. Roz and Taylor both go into there offices. I then walk into mine and I sit down and go thru the messages and return some of them when Andrea walks in and right behind her is Elena. (GREAT, NOW WHAT..HOPEFULLY SHE'S FOUND ME SOMEONE..IF NOT THEN SHE'LL GET THE WRATH OF ME..I'M STRESSED, HORNY AND I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR HER B.S.) I thank Andrea and then she leaves. Five minute's later, she walks back in and hands me a cup of coffee and Elena a water. I wait until Andrea is gone and is back at her desk before I find out what Elena wants. (This should be good) "Elena, I hope you have a good reason in coming here without an appointment. I've a very busy schedule today and I don't have time in dealing with anything else, I say in a stressing voice. "Christian, I'm here cause I have found you someone. Now I know it's been longer finding you someone, but I think that I've found the perfect girl for you, Elena says. "Who is she? I ask her. Elena shows me a pic of her and I recognize her. "Elena, I've had her before and I've already terminated her contract, I say. Her mouth is open in shock that she has messed up. "Elena you're slipping. You don't remember the girls that you've brought me, now I think it's time for me to find my own girls or young ladies, I say. "B-B-BUT Christian, I can help you. I'm the only one who knows what you like and don't, Elena says. "NO ELENA YOU DON'T. I KNOW FOR MYSELF WHO I LIKE AND DON'T, I say angry. "O.K. I'll step aside and let you pick them out, but if you need any help I'm here for you, Elena says. (I doubt that I do. You taught me everything I know) Elena get's up and walks out. It's now 6:50 p.m. and I need to get some more work done before I leave here at 7:30 p.m.

I'm sitting on the couch as I'm watching recording's of Law n Order on t.v. Kate left about 30 minute's ago. It's 6:52 p.m. and when Kate & I got back to our apartment, it was 5:24 p.m. Kate hurried and typed her interview so she can take it to be printed off before the deadline hit. We were supposed to watch the Bachelor like we do every season, but tonight will be later. We always watch it when it's on. I've ordered chinese food from our favorite chinese take-out place. Kate will be hungry when she gets home. I'm still thinking about Christian and how he kept starring at me during the whole interview, then of how polite and nice he was during the tour and during our lunch that Roz invited us too. When Kate and I came back home,she typed and I studied for my English Lit final that's on Thursday. The delivery boy knocks on the door and I answer it. I give him the money and he hands me the food. I start to eat. I usually wait and eat with but I'm starving. I watch my recordings and eat.

Taylor takes me home as it's 7:20 p.m. and as I'm in the car going home, my phone rings and its my brother Elliott. I answer it. "Hi, Elliott, I say. "Hey Bro, I was just calling cause you remember that blonde that I was talking to in the lobby at your work along with that brunette, Elliott says. "Yeah what about her? I ask. (rolling my eyes) "Well, I've just left the news paper place and I ran into her and we got to talking and I asked her out for lunch tomorrow and she suggested on bringing her friend the brunette that was with her, so I mentioned to her that I can ask my brother to come, so she won't feel weird being the third wheel, Elliott says. "You mean you asked Kate to tell Ana that you're bringing me to a lunch date with you? I ask him (HOW DARE HE TELL HER WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST) "Bro, it'll be fine. Please for me. I really like this girl and I don't want to make her friend uncomfortable, Elliott says.(What about me) "I'll be uncomfortable, cause of my issues Elliott, I say. "Do you want me to talk with her? Elliott ask's. "No, I guess it will be o.k. I already had lunch with both of them and Roz today, I say. "You had lunch with Kate and Ana, Elliott says shocked. "Yes, Roz invited them to lunch since they hadn't had lunch since we're doing the interviews and I was showing Ana around cause she might be working for me, I say. I'm already home in my apartment. Gail has already left for the night and she's left me a note. I read it while still on the phone with Elliott. ( . I put your dinner in the warmer and your wine is the fridge chilling, goodnight and I'll see you in the morning) I go and take my briefcase into my home office and sit it down on my desk. Next I walk back into the kitchen and take my dinner out of the warmer. "Elliott I gotta go. I've got my dinner ready from Gail and I've got work to catch up on. I'll see you at 12 noon tomorrow, pick me up then, I say. "O. . I'll seeya tomorrow noon, Elliott says. We both hang up. I go and pour me a glass of wine and turn on my I-pod and listen to music while I eat. During me eating, Taylor walks over to me and he hands me the background check on Anastasia. I thank him and he nods and walks back into the CCTV room. I turn my music down and read over her background check. (Yeah, her mom had been married 4 times, Her step- dad Ray gave her his last name and her birth father did die on a mission. Her bank account shows only 80 dollars and I am worried...HOW IS SHE EATING, no wonder she looks so skinny, she's probably starving herself.. There's nothing telling me about if she's into the B.D.S.M Lifestly and there's no mention of a DOM, but there's a police and hospital reports saying that a guy named Jason Tucker is in jail for charges of physical, mental and enotional abuse and the hospital bill..I wonder if Anastasia was hurt? I'll have to ask Taylor to look into a Jason Tucker. I also see reports from her mother's 3rd husband and medical listings, but it doesn't say whether its Anastasia or her mother that was in the hospital) "Taylor, I call his name. "Yes sir, Taylor says. "Could you look into a Jason Tucker? I ask him. He nods and I go back to finishing my dinner. It's now 8:40 p.m. when I get finished and I take my dishes to the sink and wash them. I sit them in the sink for Gail in the morning.

Kate was 20 minute's later then what she told me. We're on the couch watching the Bachelor after it has recorded and she's eating her chinese that I reheated for her. When she came home at 8:20 p.m. she told me that she ran into Elliott, Christian's brother when she walked out of the newspaper and was getting ready to drive home. She told me that Elliott asked her out for lunch and that she mentioned about bringing me. I told her that I would feel awkward being the third wheel on there lunch date and then kate told me that Elliott suggested that he could bring his brother Christian along and make it a double date. When she said this my eyes bugged out and my mouth dropped. (FLASH BACK..KATE..I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AGREED TO HIM ASKING CHRISTIAN TO COME AND MAKE IT A DOUBLE DATE, I said. "Yeah, but ANA, when we're on our way home we were both talking about how cute both Elliott was and how you thought Christian was so nice looking, polite and we both agreed that if we were to run into them outside of work that we would get to know them,Kate says..END OF FLASHBACK) "I hope I don't regret this, I say as we're watching the Bachelor. "You won't, Kate turns to me and says. We finish watching the show and then I go into my room to get ready for bed and study a bit more before falling asleep. I usually get to bed no later then 10:30, but since Kate made things late, then I'm getting to bed an 1 hr later then usual. I study for 20 minute's before my eyes get heavy. I turn out my light and my mind goes to thinking of Christian and tomorrow's lunch date.

CHAPTER 6:ANOTHER BUSY WORK DAY, TUESDAY MAY 31,2011:

I woke up 25 minute's before my alarm usually goes off at 7:20 a.m. I didn't sleep good last night again. I had another nightmare, but this one wasn't so bad to where I had to play my piano to exhaust myself. This nightmare was just bad enough to where I went into my kitchen, drank some water, then went back to bed awake for a bit, before i went back to sleep. I am in my closet getting dressed for my busy work day. I have back to back meeting's. Yesturday Andrea rescheduled two of my meetings that I had yesturday for today. One of them was supposed to be when I was giving Anastasia her tour and the other was when we're at lunch. Oh I'm not complaining, this is starting to be the new me. Before I met Ana, I would've been ticked off that I missed the meeting's. (I'm glad that Ana applied for an Interview/Internship tour. I really hope that she chooses to work for me and then she can get starting with her training and then work with me. I'm also proud of myself at the way I handled Elena. Yesturday I think Elena is slipping. She can't keep my Submissive's straight. The girl that she showed me, I her as a Submissive before. I told Elena that from now on, I'm handling my own choosing of Submissive's) I called Andrea when I woke up and I had her pencil in lunch with Elliott at 12 noon. I don't want to be late and not be able to see Ana. I didn't tell Andrea that part. I finish getting dressed and I walk out of my bedroom and go into the kitchen where Gail is. I sit down at the bar. "Morning Gail, I say. "Good Morning , Gail says. Gail sits my breakfast of an egg white omelet down with bacon and a cup of coffee. She goes and continues her chores while I eat my breakfast. Taylor walks in and he hands me a background check on Jason Tucker. I read it thru while I eat. I can feel my face starting to heat hot as I'm reading everything about this Jason Tucker. (That piece of S-. he and Ana dated from Sophmore yr- until late Oct of her Senior yr. He's the one who put her in the hospital for being physical to her. I also am reading that his parents helped with her medical bills, what a piece of scum. It also says the same thing that was on Ana's that she filed charges and he's in jail and won't be out for another months, but if he breaks the agreement and has any contact with Ana, then he'll go back and serve the rest of his sentence of 2 yrs. Ana's lawyer's thru the book at him along with the judge. It also says that he has had only 1 visitor a wk. I scan thru the rest of his info to find out who this person is thats visiting him and when I see a photo it makes my blood boil. I know Taylor's had pulled some strings cause he has a friend in the jail. It's Elena) I finish my breakfast and I walk into my office and I put this creeps info in a file and put it in my safe. Next I grab all my work stuff and put it in my briefcase. I walk to the elevator and go down to the car, where Taylor's already at. It's 8:44 a.m. I get into the car and I nod thank you to Taylor. Taylor nods back and drives us to work.

I slepted great. I had a wonderful dream about grey eyes and copper hair. I'm not in the shower getting ready to start my day. I've got a Interview/Internship Tour with Kate's boss down at the news paper. I need to look nice, not only for that, but for Christian. Kate, Elliott, Christian and I are having a double date for lunch down at this cafe that's 3 blocks down from G.E.H. Christian suggested it and Elliott called Kate to tell her. He wants to be close to work, cause he's got a very busy schedule today and he doesn't want to be too far away in case Roz needs him for something. I'm wearing one of Kate's outfit's as I'm now getting dressed. I've put on a off the shoulder red top that the hem is longer on one side. I pair it with a blue skinny jeans and some red flats. The blue jeans are mine and the top and shoes are Kate's. I put the end of the top in a knot and it lays on my waist. I add a little make-up and put my damp hair in a pony tail. I grab my work boots and a grey t-shirt to change into for work. I've got work at 2 p.m. After I have finished getting ready. I fix me a bowl of granola with yogurt, and fruit. I finish eating and then I get into my beetle car and drive to Kate's work. Kate's been at work since 8:30 a.m. It's 10:15 a.m. My Interview time is for 10:40 a.m. I get there and I walk in. It's right at 10:37 a.m. I see Kate's boss as he's standing at his office door. He motions for me to walk into his office. I do and 15 minute's into the Interview, he can tell that Journalism really isn't for me. I laughed cause he's right and he knew that I was just trying to figure out my options. He told me to just pick what I like and love.

CHAPTER 7: DOUBLE DATE-LUNCH:

Kate was done with work and we both left in her car. We left my car at her work and will pick it up after lunch. Kate's wearing jeans, a blue t-shirt and her jean vest with nude pumps. Kate drives to the cafe that Elliott told her. Kate sees his truck and parks right behind it. "Looks like they're already here, Kate says as it's just now 12 noon. They must've left G.E.H. early for them to already be here, I say. "Yeah, looks like it, Kate says as we're walking into the cafe. I see Christian and he's sitting at this small table with his back facing me. He's got his suit jacket off and his white shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Elliott he's facing us, but he's looking at Christian and they're talking. They don't even notice us. Kate and I walk over to them and as soon as Kate is close to Elliott she nudges him and he turns to see her. Christian turns around and almost falls out of his chair at what he sees. "Wow, you look beautiful, Christian says. I blush. "Thank you, you look good too. I like the business/casual look, I say. "Thank's. I didn't feel like keeping the jacket on, Christian says. "Shall we go order our food? Elliott ask's. "Yeah, I'm sorry but I am really busy today that's why we're eating close to my work, Christian says. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I understand, you're the boss and you have to deal with a lot, I say. "Yeah, sure Roz is taking over for me, but when I get back I have several meetings before I get to go home, Christian says. "O.K. Let's order then, I say.

(She's so understanding, patient, and sexy as hell) When her and Kate walked over. I saw Elliott flinch and I knew that they were here. Ana giggled that giggle that I love and I turned around and there she was. Ana was stunning. She had on a top that hung off of one shoulder, skinny tight blue jeans and red pumps that made her look even taller and her legs longer. (DAMN..Those legs, they should be illegal and her ass, GOD I'M GETTING HARD JUST STARRING AT HER) Sure she was stunning in her suit yesturday, but today she's beautiful. A total transformation. "Shall we get something to eat? Elliott ask's breaking me out of my haze. "Sure, Ana, Kate, and I all say. We walk upto the counter and we order the same thing. We all get cheeseburger's, fries, chocolate/vanilla mix shakes and cokes. We sit back down at the table that Elliott and I were at and we small talk & eat. We just do the basic get to know you talk, like what movies,music,book's, and hobbies you like and it turns out that Ana and I have some of the same interest's that we like. We love the same book's, like some movies, and music. "So where would you like to travel to? I ask her. "I would love to travel all over everywhere,but I would especially like to go to Europe where all the book's that I love were wrote. I want to see where the houses and characters are and see the culture. I've never been out of the U.S, Ana says. "I've been everywhere cause of traveling for work, but I've never really got a chance to really see the places and site see. I've been making a list of my favorite places to go back to and site see and just relax and enjoy the places, I say. "I can't wait until I get enough money saved up to do that, but I'll have to do one place at a time. It will take me awhile to save money to go again, Ana says. "That's the good thing about working for me, the company travels a lot and the company fits the bill, I say. (My brother Elliott & Kate are in there own little world. I can't believe how fast my brother moves and gets the girls too wrapped up. Ana's really looking and listening to me with interest. It still amazes me that I'm really on a date) "I would love the traveling part of working for you, but it would make me feel bad by spending G.E.H's money, Ana says. "Why, it'll be on company time? I ask as we're eating our lunch. "I don't know. I guess I was never the type to have a lot of money. I'm not like you or Kate here. I've always been on a budget and sometimes rarely splurge on something. I don't have a lot. The outfit that you saw me in yesturday was one of my two outfits that I only have. I bought them for my mom's and step-dad Rays funeral, Ana says. "Sure I've money, but I had to work for it and I love spending it on ppl that I love, and on things that I enjoy. I have an apartment. It's on a high rise apartment building and it's at the top. I also have a helicopter, glider and my own company plane. I'm not bragging, I'm just saying that I buy things that I enjoy, I say. "You must like height's, cause your office is at the top, your restaurant's at the top and your apartments at the top, plus you just said you love flying. You must be really adventurous? Ana ask's me. (You have no idea)

Wow, he likes to live on the edge that's for sure. "So, how's work going? I ask him. "It's good, even though our lunch will have to be cut short. I've got back to back meetings. If I didn't have a full busy day, I would've liked to stay longer and get to know you more and vise versa, Christian says. I see him checking his time on his phone. "It's almost time for me to get back to work. I was wondering could I see you again tonight? Christian ask's me. This got Kate's attention and I swallow the drink that I was drinking. "Sure, but it will have to be after 8 p.m. I'm working at Clayton's Hardware store from 3 to 8 p.m, I tell him. "Cool, we've something in common Ana, You work selling DIY stuff and I build things, Elliott says. "I build things too, Christian says. "Yeah, you make the plans and then have other ppl, such as me do the hard work building, Elliott says. Kate and I both giggle at that. "O.K then I'll see you at 8. Do you need me to swing by and give you a ride home, or are you driving home, or is Kate here going to pick you up? I ask her pointing to Kate. "Kate's picking me up. I don't like to drive at night, but if I have to I will, I answer him. "O.K. So I'll see you around 8:30 that will give you enough time to get home and get changed to go out, Christian says. "Hey, why don't we just stay in and order pizza, wings, watch movies or play games. You could come over, Kate says to us and Elliott. "Cool, Elliott says. "O.K, I say. I look at Christian and he nods o.k. "So your place around 8:30, Elliott & Christian both say. "Yeah, and Kate gives them directions on where we live. I'm watching Christian's eyes shoot up as he's listening to Kate telling him where we live. "Hey, that's not that far from where I live. I live just three street's over from where you live, Christian says making kate and me look shocked. "Wow, Kate and I both say. "Well, it's now 1:25 and I'm a half hr over my lunch hr, but it's o.k. Roz will cover for me until I get there, so I need to go. I'll see you at 8:30. Should I bring anything? Christian ask's. "No, Just yourself, Ana says as we're all walking to our cars. I get into Elliott's truck. Kate and I get into her car. "O.K. Bye, Christian & Elliott both say.

CHAPTER 8:WORKING AT CLATON'S HARDWARE STORE:

Elliott drops me off at work and I go into the building and up in the elevator. I have a smile on my face.(She agreed to see me again tonight at her place for pizza, movies and games..Wow a second date and on the same day) I reach my floor and get out of the elevator and wave to Roz thanking her for taking over for me. I walk upto Andrea and she hands me my messages and I walk into my office. I look thru them and then I review my file for my meeting. It's 2:15 p.m. when I walk out of my office and into the conference room. I sit down with Roz and we see my N.Y ppl walk in and we start the meeting. When they leave, then 15 minute's later my Chicago team walks in and we discuss the shipyard project and we get everything finalized and ready to begin building. When I walk back into my office, it's 4 p.m. and I sit down. Twenty minute's later my computer dings and it's from Thialand and we discuss the many project's and businesses that he wants to build. I fax over the many contracts for him to look over and sign. After he's looked them over and signed them, then I recieve them back and we conclude the meeting. It's about 6 p.m. and I clean off my desk and walk out of my office. I'm drained and I meet Taylor at the car. Taylor takes me to Flynn's office for my session. John and I talk about Anastasia, work, family, my issues and about my B.D.S.M. After the hr and 10 minute's are up. I leave and Taylor takes me home.

I can't believe Christian asked me out on another date and it's on the same day too. He said that he normally would take a little longer then an 1 hr lunch, but since he's got a full day, he wants to see me again and for us to get to know eachother more. I'm just now finishing work at Clayton's. I got her a little before 3 and I took my 15 minute bread at 5:30 and now it's 6:45 p.m. I've got 1 hr and 15 minute's to go. The closer I get to 8 the more excited and anxious I am to see Christian again. I've been smiling since I left the cafe. (I know that we're not a couple yet, but I feel like we're and when I'm not around him I'm wanting to see him and when I'm with him I'm all giddy and my heart flutter's) I'm stocking and pricing the tools to put on the shelves. This is all I do unless they need me at the check-out. I don't hear as he's calling my name, cause I'm in daydream land thinking about Christian. "Ana, I've been calling you for the past 14 minute's, where were you? Mr. Clayton ask's. "Oh, sorry I was just thinking about something and got into my head. What do you need? I ask him. "I need you to go to the check-out cause paul had to leave early and I need someone to manage the register until 8, says. "O.K I say and I walk over and get behind the counter. I work there until my shift is done. I clock out and then as I'm walking out back, Kate's already here waiting on me. I get into her car and we leave to go home. "So, How was work? Kate ask's me. "Boring, I couldn't stop thinking about Christian. I know it's weird and we're not a couple yet, but when I'm not with him I can't stop thinking about him and when I'm with him my heart is all racing and my nerves are up, I say to Kate. "It sounds like you really like him, Kate says. "Yeah, but what if he doesn't want a girlfriend and just dates? I ask. "You'll have to find that out for yourself and if that's the case then talk with him and see where you two go from there, Kate says. "I guess you're right, I say as she's driving and I turn on the radio to relax before I see him. Kate's pulling upto our apartment and before we get out, she look's over across the street. "Hey, Ana he's early, Kate says. "Shoot, he must be anxious too. Let's just get out and I'll wave him over. You'll have to keep him entertained while I get changed and freshen up, I tell her. "I don't think I'll be doing that, since Elliott just pulled up also, Kate says. "O.K. lets go in, I say.

CHAPTER 9: SECOND DATE-SAME DAY:

I see Ana & Kate as they wave me to come over. I get out of my sports car and walk fast across the street. "Hey, I say. "Hey, you're early,Ana says. "Yeah, It didn't take me long to drive over here. I guess I was anxious to get over here. Do you want me to wait out here while you change and freshen up? I ask her. "No, you & Elliott can come inside. Kate will get you something to drink while I change, then we can order pizza & wings, Ana says. "O.K. I say. Elliott and I follow Ana & Kate inside there apartment.(It's a nice place) "You've a nice place, Elliott and I both say. "Thank's, my parent's got it for us and we seem to love it. It beats staying in the dorms, Kate says. I chuckle at that. "Yeah, you ladies need to have privacy and being in the dorms you don't, Elliott says. Kate and I giggle at that. "I'll be right back, make yourselves comfortable, I tell Elliott & Christian. "Thank's, Elliott & Christian both say. Elliott & Christian take there jacket's off and Kate goes and get's them a drink. Kate sit's down on the love seat, while Christian & Elliott sit on the couch. I come back into the livingroom and I'm wearing loose tie short's with a sports bra and a mid-drift t-shirt. I've also got my hair up into a messy bun. I walk into the kitchen and grab the pizza menus and a water, before I sit down. I sit down next to and in between Elliott & Christian. (I don't sit close to him cause I don't want him to get the wrong impression of me and him think that I'm too pushy, or trampy..which i'm neither) Kate wink's at me. "So Elliott, Christian, here's some pizza menus to look at so you guys can decide on which pizza place to go to, I say to both of them. They both look at the menus each having one and then switching. I drink my water as they're deciding and talking it over. I move over next to Kate so they can get a better decision on the one place that they've decided on. It's 9:12 p.m.

(DAMN, WHEN SHE CAME OUT OF HER BEDROOM, SHE CHANGED INTO SOME SHORT SHORTS WITH A DRAW STRING, SPORTS BRA AND A MID-DRIFT T-SHIRT ON AND I THOUGHT I WAS ABOUT TO LOSE IT.. MEANING EXPLODE IN MY JEANS. When she walked over to the couch that Elliott & I are on and she sat down, I was freakin out cause I thought she was going to sit real close to me and touch me, but she didn't. I think she can sense something or else Elliott told Kate something to tell Ana, but then I know Elliott and he wouldn't tell Kate anything that I don't want anyone to know. I need to tell Ana myself, but when. I need to do it when we're alone and not around Kate, or my brother. Ana look's good in those short shorts with her long legs) "I think we'll pick this place, Elliott says and then we all decide what pizza's to get and wings. After Kate called it in, Elliott went to get it. I'm now here with Kate & Ana. We're all channel surfing on the t.v. while we wait for Elliott to get back. It's 9:22 p.m.

Kate, Christian and I are all sitting on the couch waiting for Elliott to come back with the food. Earlier when I walked over with the menus and I was sitting down between Christian & Elliott I saw Christian tense up a bit and it got me sad cause when we're at lunch today he was fine, but then something just clicked in my mind, maybe he doesn't like to be touching. I know that after I was abused, I was scared to get close to someone and maybe that's how he is. Maybe someone abused him and he's scared of touching. After that ran thru my mind, then I moved and gave him his space. We're now sitting on each cushion of the couch as we're waiting. Finally Elliott comes in with 3 boxes, 2 of pizza's and 1 box of wing's. Kate and I grab paper plates, drinks and a roll of paper towels. We come back and we're all sitting on pillow's on the floor with our backs leaning against the couch. While we're eating I look over at Christian who is sitting next to me. "So, whenever Kate pulled up to the apartment, she noticed you and I looked over at you, I say. "You saw me? Christian asks. "Yes, I say. "I was anxious to get here and I wanted to see you, Christian says. I giggle, Kate giggles and Elliott rolls his eyes. "Bro, that's so cheesy, Elliott says. (DAMN, CHRISTIAN LOOKS GOOD AND I FEEL LIKE I'M FLOATING AND THIS IS A DREAM..IF IT IS DON'T LET ME WAKE UP) We're eating and talking and I can sense that he's wanting to talk but he won't in front of Elliott & Kate. "Hey, do you want to play a game, or watch movies? Kate asks us. "Let's play a game, I say. "O.K. What game? Kate ask's us. "Do you ladies know how to play poker? Elliott ask's. Kate & I roll our eyes and wink at eachother. "Bro, I think we're about to get suckered, Christian says to Elliott. "I think you might be right, Elliott says and then he looks at Kate & me. Kate & I giggle. Kate get's up and goes to her room to get the deck of cards, poker chips and the poker table from the storage closet. I grab the pizza boxes, wing's and put the extra food in the fridge, then throw the boxes in the trash. Elliott refill's everyone's drink's. We get everything set up and we start playing. We play several hands and Kate, Christian and I won some hands, Elliott finally won the last hand and the biggest pot. We weren't playing for real money, but we decided to play for things that we all would like to do. We each put what we all wanted from the other person, whether its a foot massage, going out dancing, or something more kinkier, when we got the piece of paper from winning, we read it out loud and we selected the person to give it to us. I mostly picked Christian to do what I chose. We liked this version, that way neither got out of there money. After we finished playing, we cleaned up and Kate & I walked the guys out and we said our goodnight's. Christian turned to me. "Ana, can I kiss you goodnight? Christian ask's. "Yes, I say. He palms my faces and leans down. I raise my head to meet his mouth with mine. He kisses me gently, softly and his lips are warm.(They feel like soft pillows)

(DAMN, her lips are so soft, so plump and pink) After I break away from the kiss, we're both breathless and her eyes look sparkly. Ana & I turn to look at Elliott & Kate and he's still lip locked with her and has her bent over and holding her around her waist and neck. Ana clears her throat and they stop and look at us. Kate's all flushed and I notice Elliott adjusting himself. (Yeah bro..I feel you) "Goodnight, Elliott and I both say to Kate & Ana. They both say goodnight too. Before I walk away, I turn to Ana. "Can I see you tomorrow? I ask her. Sure, Ana says. "What time would you prefer? I ask Ana. "It doesn't matter. I'm off work tomorrow, Ana says. I smile cause I get to spend longer with her. "How about 6:30 ? I ask her. "Great, Ana says. "I'll seeya tomorrow, sweet dreams, I say. Ana blushes. Elliott makes plans with Kate also, but it's not a double date.(PHEW..I'LL HAVE ALONE TIME WITH ANA..I'll be more nervous, but it's a chance that I'm willing to take) I get into my car, Elliott get's into his truck. We watch the girls watching us until we're gone. I drive back to my apartment. I get upto my apartment. I walk into my bedroom/bathroom and take a shower. I visualize her being with me in the shower with the water running down her small frame sexy body with those long legs. I need a release and I do it in the shower, then wash up, dry off and slip into bed thinking of her before I close my eyes. It's now 11:20 p.m.

CHAPTER 10: WORK & ANA'S JOURNALISM INTERVIEW, WEDNESDAY JUNE 1st,2011:

I slept good. I had a good dream about Christian, it was so good I woke up wet and sweaty. I got up and took a shower.(I haven't had a wet dream since Tucker, but that was before we started that whole sex stuff, when we first dated and before he took my virginity. I'm not getting dressed in my black jeans and a sky blue button down blouse. I put on nude flats and tie the ends of my blouse right at the waist of my jeans. I tuck in the tail and I add a little make up and take a black clip and clip up my sides in the back and let the rest of my hair hang down. I fix a cup of tea, then an omelet with cheese, spinach, mushrooms and tomato's. I fix one for Kate, but no spinach and we eat our brunch as it's 11 a.m. I then drive myself to Kate's work place and have my Interview/Internship with her boss. I hope it goes o.k. I'm nervous. I park my beetle car that Ray and my friend Jose got me and I walk in. It's 12:02 p.m. and my appointment time is 12:15. Right as soon as I walk upto the reception desk, he calls me to come in. I do and I sit down. We talk and he asks me questions and I answer them as best that I can. About halfway thru the interview, he can tell that Journalism isn't my thing and he gives me some advice. " , you just need to pick something you love or you really like to go forward in and then you'll be successful, he says. I nod as he's right. We shake hands and I walk out. As soon as I walk out, Kate comes in to start work. We stop and talk a few before I drive home and she goes to work. "How did it go? Kate ask's. "It was o.k, but he could sense that Journalism isn't for me and he told me to just do what I love or like to do and that will get me far in the job, I say. Kate nodded. "I'll see you at home, Kate says. "Maybe, Remember Christian's picking me up at 6:30, I say. "Oh I forgot, o.k. then I'll see you later,later, Kate says with a giggle. I giggle and get into my car. Kate walks into work. I drive back to the apartment and I just relax on the couch, I watch a little t.v. then I check my mail on computer, then I start to pick thru my clothes for something to wear for tonight and I can't find anything. I then walk into Kate's closet, pick out this maroon purple looking above the knee, sleeveless v-neck dress and maroon purple pumps. I wash up and then get dressed. I curl my hair, spray it so it will stay and clip the sides up to keep them out of my eyes. I put on a smokey eye look and lip gloss then I grab her clutch and I hear someone knock on the door. I answer it and see it's Christian. (DAMN, HE'S WEARING BLACK TIGHT JEANS, LIGHT GREY CABLE KNIT SWEATER..YUMMY) "You look beautiful, Christian says. "Thank's, so do you, I say. "Thank's. Are you ready to go? Christian ask's me. "Yes, I just need to grab my phone and keys, I say. He nods and I grab them and I lock up. He holds my hand as we cross the sidewalk and he opens the car door for me. "Thank you, I say as I get in. "You're welcome, Christian says. He waits until I'm settled then he closes the car door. Taylor's driving us. Christian get's in and we both buckle up. I look at Taylor, then back at Christian.

"I thought of having some wine tonight and I didn't want to be driving drunk or a little tipsy, I say to her unspoken question as I seen her eyes look at Taylor and then back at me. Ana nods and I grab her hand and we hold hands while Taylor drives us to this restaurant that I thought would be perfect and romantic. "I made reservations at this restaurant that I've been always wanting to try, I say to her. "What's the name? Ana ask's. "I can't remember, but it's a small cozy place and it's down the block from this art gallery, I say. "Nice, you like art? Ana ask's me. "Yes, I have some paintings in my apartment, and office, I say. "Yeah, I noticed them when I was there, they're nice, but dark. You don't like a lot of color do you? Ana ask's me. "It depends on the photo or the painting, I answer. "I have a friend who's a photographer and his dad and Ray were best friends. We grew up together, me and my friend. I haven't talked to him in awhile, ever since Ray died though, Ana says sadly. "Is your friend graduating with you and Kate? I ask her. "No, he's a yr behind us and he's a technical engineer and also into photography, Ana says. "Wow, that's a great job to go into, I say. "Yeah, he wanted to do something that pays good for him and his dad. His mother left them when he was a teenager and its just been the two of them, Ana says. Taylor pull's upto the restaurant and Ana & I get out. Taylor get's out too. We all go into this restaurant and the hostess seats us. Taylor sits at the bar, while Ana and I are in a booth. She's sitting a little apart from me. Our waiter walks over and we get our drink's. Ana get's a rum n'coke, while I get a glass of wine. "You don't like wine? I ask her. "Yes, I just prefer not to drink a whole lot of it and rarely, Ana says. "So what would you like to eat? I ask her. (She's nervous, so am I. She's fidgety) "I think I'll have the 6 ounce steak with a salad with ranch and small red potato's, Ana says. "Good choice, I'll have that too, I say. Our waiter brings our drinks and I tell him what we would like to eat. He nods and leaves us. "Ana, are you nervous? I ask her. "Yes, I sensed your tension last night, and it got me wondering if you've been physically abused and that's why you tensed up when I sat down next to you, Ana says.(She can see right through me..she does know me, and we've only known eachother just a bit) "Yes, how did you know that? I ask her. "I could see the signs and I too was physically abused, so when I saw you tense, that's how I was 9 yrs ago, Ana says.

CHAPTER 11: ANA & CHRISTIAN TELL BIT'S OF THERE LIVES:

(I can't believe that I'm going to be talking about my childhood to him, but with him being the same way and abused it'll be easier talking with him about it. About what my mom's third husband did to me. Also of what Tucker did) "Only a few people know what happened to me. What my mom's third husband and my ex-boyfriend Jason Tucker did, I say. "Take your time. I'm here for you, Christian say's as he places his hand on top of my. I take a sip of my water and the release a breath that I was holding. (Here goes) "My step dad Ray, Kate, my therapist, Kate's parent's, Kate's brother Ethan, and my physical trainor all knew what happened to me, and now you, I say. Christian scoots his chair closer to me and wrap's his arm round me to comfort me. He leans his head down and whispers into my ear. "BABY, I know that it's hard retelling your life to me and what happened to you, but I'm here and I will hold you if you want? Christian ask's. "No, I'm fine, I say as I compose myself. He scoot's back a bit, but stays close next to me. "I haven't talked about it in awhile cause my therapy helped and I moved on and then I was getting myself back & then I met you, I say to him. Christian smiles as he's still holding my hand. "I just don't want you to think that I'm a nut case or think that I'm a lost cause and won't have anything to do with me, I say to him. "Baby, I think we're made for eachother. I've got problems too and I was thinking the same thing about you, meaning if you would up and run once you hear my fu-ed up life, Christian says. "I knew that something or someone above us was trying to tell us something, like he needs you, you need him, help eachother, I say. "Yeah, it was strange in my office. I felt the energy pull too, plus last night when you were getting ready to sit down on the couch between Elliott and me and you seen me cringe. You knew. You knew what happened to me before I could tell you. I really do think we're made for eachother, Christian says. "The reason why I could tell what was wrong when you tensed and cringed, is cause I was the same way when I was physically abused and I didn't want to be near anyone touching me. After awhile when I healed, then I had to heal from the inside with my therapist and then I could get close to people. Ray didn't know how to handle me before I could be touched again. He was glad when I could cause we were always close, I say. "Yeah, my therapist is still helping me work out my touching issues, but I think I'm getting there and hopefully will be able to hug my family and you could touch me, Christian says. I get ready to start from the beginning and our waiter comes with our food. Our waiter sits our plates of food down in front of us. I wait until he's gone to finish talking. Our waiter leaves and before I start talking, Christian says something. "BABY, I know that this will be emotional to talk about and before you do, why don't we eat first, cause if you talk, then you'll lose your appetite and you need to eat. I nod in agreement. I take a bite of my food and we change the subject to more lighter conversation while we eat. "How do you know that I would lose my appetite? I ask him. "I know, besides when my sister Mia and my mom get to upset, they're not hungry, Christian says. I smirk and continue eating.

After we're done eating our waiter comes over and cleans the table. Our waiter asked us if we wanted dessert. Christian and I both nodded no. Christian pays the bill and we walk out and get back into the SUV where Taylor's driving. "Taylor could you take us to Ana's apartment please? Christian ask's him. Taylor nods and drives us to my apartment. As we're going, Kate text's me saying her and Elliott are at the bar dancing and to come. I look at Christian. "Kate just texted asking if you and I want to meet them at a bar/club dancing? I ask him. "Do you? Christian ask's me back. "I just want to have some alone time you and talk, I say. "O.K, Christian says. I test Kate back and tell her no, some other time. I put my phone back and unbuckle my seat belt and scoot over next to him. I lean my head on his shoulder and grab his hands to hold in mine. He leans over and kisses my head.

CHAPTER 12: AT ANA'S APARTMENT & TALKING:

Taylor pulls up front of Ana's & Kate's apartment. Ana and I get out, but before I follow Ana inside, I turn around and look at Taylor. "I'll call or text you when I'm ready to be picked up, unless Elliott takes me home, so I'll let you know, I tell Taylor. Taylor nods. I then walk to the front door of Ana's apartment and Taylor drives off. Ana has already changed her clothes, washed her face and has put her hair up in a messy bun. She's sitting on the love seat couch with two bottles of water. I walk over to her and take my jacket off before sitting down next to her. "Here's a water for you, Ana says. I take it and open it up to take a drink. Ana scoots closer to me, but only our thighs are touching. We both look at eachother as we both know just by a look that this is good and not to touch anywhere else. "I hope that this is alright? I don't want to stir up bad memories for you and then later make you get bad dreams, Ana says. "I'm sure it won't, but if it does I'll let you know. I don't like to be touched on my chest or my upper back, but that's when I'm bare. If I'm clothed, then it doesn't bother me. I have burn mark scar's on my chest & upper back, I say to her. Ana smiles and her shoulder's relax and she leans back into the couch. I lean forward and she does to as she know's that I want us to talk. We slant our bodies on the couch so we can give eachother the attention while speaking. I check my phone and see that it's 9:25 p.m. I grab her hands and place them in mine and give them a little squeeze to let her know that I'm here and not going anywhere. "Do you have to be somewhere early tomorrow? I ask her before she starts talking. "I have my English Lit Final at 1:30 p.m. tomorrow, I'm off work tomorrow night, Ana says. "O.K. I just didn't want you to be tired if you had an early day tomorrow. I want you to be rested. You need your beauty sleep, even though you're already beautiful, I say smiling, making her blush and then she bites down on her bottom lip. (HAS ANYONE EVER GAVE HER A COMPLIMENT) Ana start's to talk and tell me her life.

"My birth parent's were high school sweet-heart's and there parent's didn't approve of there relationship, so they ended up running away from home and they got a small rented house and they both finished school and even got jobs. They both didn't want to go to college and so they just worked and were both happy just being together. They were even talking about marriage. My birth dad had proposed and they were engaged. My mom got pregnant with me and they were happy that everything that they both wanted was happening. When mom gave birth to me, she had to stay in the hospital a week. When I was just 2 days old, my dad had to be shipped off to war. He joined the Marines. My mom had to take care of me on her own. It was just the two of us. When mom got released from the hospital, she took me to there home,which was our home. After I was brought home, my mom got a phone call and it was my dads Marines calling to tell her that he was killed in action, well during a training exercise. My mom was crying and then she became depressed, but not bad enough to where she didn't take care of me. She knew that I was the only thing to make her happy,even if I did look like my dad. I have his hair & eye color, Ana says. "What did your mom do for work? I ask her. "She made crafts and took them to the shops for them to sell. She couldn't do long hrs and take care of me. I was still a baby. When the war was over and I was 8 month's old, my mom got a letter from this man with his phone number on it. Mom read the letter and called him. He was a Marine bunk buddy of my dads and they became friends. The man told my mom things that only my dad knew and then she knew truly that he had talked about her to him. The man even said that he showed him a picture of her, but he didn't have one of me. He left before he could take a picture. The man's name was Ray Steele. Ray also told my mom that my dad made him make a promise to him. Ray did and my dad told him that if anything were to happen to him that he wanted him to come to us and take care of us and maybe fall in love with my mom so she won't be lonely, Ana says. "Wow, so Ray gave you his last name? I ask her. "Yes, Ana says.

"After they talked, he promised to call again and make plans for him to come down. He didn't live far, just the next town over. After the next wk, he showed up at our door-step and mom invited him in and she introduced him to me. She took him to my crib and picked me up and he held me. Mom told Ray to sit down in the rocker and rock. The motion will soothe me and not make me cry while he held me. Ray told me this story when I was older and he also said that I looked right at him with my blue eyes and I didn't make a sound, until it was time for my mom to nurse me. After he handed me back to my mom, he was already in love with me. "So you're the one that brought them to be a couple? Christian ask's with a smile,wink. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I was almost three wks old and Ray stayed with us for a month. During that one month, he helped my mom around the house, helped with cooking and also with me, to give my mom some time to relax and be less stress on her. When I was two month's old, Ray and my mom were already in love and he had suggested that she should tell her landlord that you're moving in with me. She did and Ray rented a U-Haul and we left the rented house and moved into Rays house. It was a nice, small house that he bought and it was just right for us. He turned his guestroom into a nursury for me, but he made it also a kids room for when I grew out of the crib and then he can just put a baby bed in. "Aww, So did Ray and your mom get married? Christian ask's me. "Yes, when I was 6 months old he and mom got married in a small ceremony. My mom's sister and her patched things up and she's the only one on her side of the family who attended. My aunt got to know me and she too fell in love with me. She admitted to my mom that she liked my father, even though there parents didn't. After the wedding, Ray adopted me right away. He didn't want to wait. He started saving up money and putting it aside for me. He built a shed and made furniture in it. He also was saving to own a furniture store to make and sell his furniture. He also loved to fish, hunt, and read. I have some of the same interest's. I like to shoot, but not kill animal's. He took me to the shooting range, I say as I see Christian's eye's bug out. "You know how to shoot? I don't like guns. Grace she's seen and worked on way too many gun shot victims and I don't like guns. I have security men for that and even though they carry, I don't prefer them using them unless they have to, Christian says. "I understand, but Ray wanted me to protect myself and when I came here to college, he bought me a small hand gun to have in case I needed it, I say.

(BOY, I'm listening to her talk and I can't believe that she lost a parent too. I wish I had met this Ray Steele. He sounds like a really nice guy and he raised her good. It's funny how Ana and Ray are alike from what she's telling me and he's not her real father) "As there marriage continued and mom went to night school to finish her schooling. Ray got to open up his furniture store, but he wanted to do it with flexible hours, so he can still take care of me. When I got to school age, he got me up for school, fixed me breakfast, helped me get dressed, and took me to school. When school ended for the day, he would pick me up, make me a snack, help me with homewrk if I had any and then give me a bath, cook dinner, read me a bedtime story and tucked me in. He also cleaned, washed and did the laundry along with making furniture, going to the furniture store and also supporting my mom in her activities, Ana says. "Boy, sounds like the perfect guy, I say. "Yeah, for awhile it was and then when I turned 9 yrs old, thing's started going downhill. Ray and my mom were fighting, not the physical kind, they would have arguments. Ray would never lay a hand on her or me. He didn't believe in hitting woman. One night the arguing got so bad that I hid in the closet. I was supposed to be in bed asleep, but I was reading with a flashlight. I grabbed my bed pillow, blanket, my flashlight and my book and went inside my closet to hide. I must've fell asleep, cause the next thing I knew I was back in bed and when morning came, Ray told me he couldn't find me, but then he remembered I like to hide. He and mom slept in different rooms for awhile then. After they made up, it was fine until the next fight. My mom came home from work and she told Ray that he was boring and no fun anymore. Ray told her that he was sorry that he had changed, but with him working, taking care of me and doing everything in the house, he was too tired to go out and have fun. The next thing that came out of my moms mouth really hurt Ray cause he couldn't believe that she could turn off her feelings and love for him. She told him that she had met someone and that he's a lot of fun. Ray was heart broken and you want to know the worst part? Ana ask's me. "No what? I ask her. "During there divorce and after her marriage to the one that she cheated on Ray with and then the fourth husband the one that she was with when she died. Mom still loved Ray and there was a place in her heart always for him and Ray never stopped loving her and even though he had a relationship with two woman, no one matched my mom, Ana says. "Wow, I say. Just as Ana was getting ready to tell me more, Kate and my brother walked into the apartment. They were both shocked that I was still here at 12:20 a.m. Ana and I looked at eachother, then back at them. Kate & Elliott went into the kitchen and grabbed something to drink before coming into the livingroom and sitting on the couch opposite us. "So, what were you two doing? Kate ask's us.

CHAPTER 13: EARLY,EARLY THURSDAY MORNING, MAKE-OUT SESSION:

"I was just telling Christian my life growing up and I was at the part where my mom told Ray that she fell in love with another man and that happened to my mom's husband number 3, I answer Kate. "How come you call him husband number three? He has a name, or did you not like him? Elliott ask's me. Before I get a chance to answer him, Kate answer's for me, cause she know's the whole story and she knows that whenever I talk about him that it sends me into a crying fit, then into a rage. (I HATE HIM. I HATE WHAT HE DID TO MOM AND I HATE WHAT HE DID TO ME AND I'M GLAD THAT HE'S DEAD) "Ana had a hard relationship with him and lets just say he hurt her and her mom really bad, Kate says hoping this will end it and Elliott or Christian won't ask anymore questions. (PHEW, THEY SEEM TO HAVE GOT THE MESSAGE AND HAVE DROPPED IT, WELL AT LEAST UNTIL CHRISTIAN & I ARE ALONE AGAIN..I DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE TALKING AROUND ELLIOTT. i LIKE ELLIOTT, JUST I DON'T WANT HIM TO KNOW THIS ABOUT ME) I start to yawn and Christian start's to stand and I get up too. "Elliott, I think that's our cue to leave and let these ladies get there beauty sleep, Christian says. Elliott looks at Kate and she nods. Elliott & Kate stand up. Kate & I walk Elliott & Christian to the door. Before they walk out, Christian turns to me. "Before I go, Can I ask you something? Christian ask's me. Before I answer he concludes. "I know we're just getting to know eachother, but I really like you and I've never dated or had a girlfriend before, but I want to change that. Would you like to be my girlfriend? Christian ask's me. "YES, I say. "PHEW, I'm glad cause I know you really like me and we've just started talking about our pasts and our lives and with you knowing about my touching issues that's why I never dated or had a girlfriend. I'm so glad that Kate pushed you into applying for the Internship program, Christian says. Kate and Elliott have been listening to us the whole time since he asked me if he could ask me something. "Thank you Christian. I was just looking out for my best friend since she just got healed completely from being with that ass of an ex and I knew she needed to do something and then when I saw your add, I knew she had to do it, Kate says. "Can I ask one more thing? Christian ask's me. "Sure, I answer. "Can I kiss you? Christian ask's me. "Yes, I answer. He leans down, but I also get onto my tiptoes and meet him halfway, until he wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me up to where I'm mouth and eye level. He holds me close and tight so not to drop me. I wrap my arms around him and we kiss. Christian's kiss is soft and slow, then when my tongue glides across his bottom lip, he opens his mouth for me. I open my mouth for him. Our tongue's are going wild. We're both tonsil hockey and fighting for dominance.

(MAN, I LOVE KISSING HER. Her mouth is so hot,soft, & wet. Her tongue isn't too forceful, just the right amount to make us moan) I lower my hands down from her waist as she's already wrapped her legs around me and has securely holding onto me. I squeeze her ass and that makes her moan again. I groan and our kiss that we're still lip locked, grows hungrier. I can feel her core thru our clothes and she feels hot, so I know she's damp. I break the kiss and lower her down only to get a whimper out of her from me stopping. What she does shocks the hell out of me, but then it turns me on big time. Ana grabs my hand and pulls me towards her bedroom. She closes the door, but doesn't lock it and she pins me to the door and leaps up to where I have to grab and hold her. She then crashes her mouth on mine is a forceful, hungry and dominant kiss.(DAMN, SHE'S GOTTA BE IN THE LIFESTYLE..OR ELSE SHE'S REALLY TURNED ON. I SAW ELLIOTT & KATE LOOKED SHOCKED AT HOW BRAZEN SHE IS) After she and I kiss, then I turn us and now I've got her pinned to the door. My mouth latches onto hers, then it trails down to her chin, then neck, then that place under her ear, then back down her neck. My hands are all over her as they roam, caress, & knead over her clothes. Her hands are doing the same. Her body is pinned by mine so we can have our hands free. "B-A-B-Y, I say breathy "Y-E-A-H, Ana says. "I don't want to rush this, I say as I've stopped and now looking into her blue eyes that are glowing from just the one light in her room. "We can go slow, and just make-out. I can show you the bases like in baseball, but make-out, Ana says. I take her hand and we go sit down on her bed and we make out. Our kiss is more slow and gentle. Our hands are still roaming and kneading on our bodies. I lower my hand and go under her t-shirt and I palm her breast over her bra and I get a moan from her. Her t-shirt is rolled up by my hand being inside. "You like that? I ask her as I'm nibbling,licking and kissing her neck and kneading her breast. "Yes, Ana says She raises her head and licks my neck, but then she stops. "Is this alright? Ana ask's me. "Yes, I answer her. We continue to just make-out.(I love kissing her, even if that's all we do) "Baby, I think you need to get some sleep now, I don't want you to be exhausted and not do good on your final, I say as I kiss her. "O.K. Let me walk you out, Ana says. We both get off her bed and she straightens her clothes & hair. Ana looks down and sees my erection. "Christian, you can't go out with that sticking out, Ana says. I look down and see it almost erect. I take my hand and swivel my hips to adjust myself and get it calmed down before I walk out of Ana's bedroom.

(Christian's adjusting his erection to calm down and even though he said that he wants to stop, I don't think I'll be able to go to sleep after he leaves. I'll have to ask Kate if I can borrow one of her B.O.B's to relieve this ache that he's stirred up inside of me, or else it's going to leave me restless, frustrated and cranky. He finally has it under contol and we walk out of my bedroom. Elliott & Kate are making out on the couch like crazy and I turn to look at Christian and I whimpre. He leans over to my ear. "Soon baby, tonight you'll need your rest for your final, then we'll have the week-end to have fun, Christian whisper's. "I also still want us to know eachother, before going further physically, Christian says. "Being physical is one way of getting to know eachother, I say. "Fair and good point. I guess while we're getting to know eachother we can also physically get to know eachother also, Christian says. I smile and blush so red that my skin is on fire. Christian kisses me one more time then wink's before him and Elliott walk out the door. Kate & I watch them as they both get into Elliott's truck and drive away. We watch them until they're out of sight. Kate & I walk back in and we're both smiling like cheshire cat's. We sit down on the couch and we both act like little kids and kick our legs "WE BOTH HAVE BOYFRIENDS..AND THEY'RE BROTHER'S. We both say in excitement. After calming down, we both say goodnight and go into our room's. "Kate, before you go, can I borrow one of your vibrator's? I ask blushing. She leaves and then appears right in front of me with one of the vibrator's. "He left you frustrated, HUH? Kate ask's. I nod yes as I'm too embarrassed. "Keep it, you'll need it when your not with him, Kate say. I hug her as in thanks and we both close our bedroom doors and I get ready for bed. I wash my face, brush my teeth and change into a camisole, and panties. I set my alarm for 11 and then get into bed. I grab the vibrator and let it do its job. It's not 3:20 a.m. and when I've had my release, I clean the vibrator and go to sleep to dream of him. It's now 4:15 a.m.

CHAPTER 14:THURSDAY JUNE 2,2011, ANA'S ENGLISH LIT FINAL:

(DAMN, SHE'S A TIGRESS, I Slept somewhat good without a bad nightmare.. When I left her place at 2:55 a.m. after she informed me that being physical is one way to get to know eachother. I was stunned that she wanted to be physical while us talking and getting to know eachother. I guess I was wrong in thinking that she would leave me, once she found out about me and that's why I asked her to be my girlfriend. I was so happy and still am that she said yes. After Elliott and I got into his truck and left the girls apartment, we both winked at eachother cause we're both dating two girls/ladies who are not only room-mate's, but are best friends. We each patted eachother on the shoulder and I warned him not to hurt Kate, cause he has been a playboy. He also gave it back to me. Elliott dropped me off at my apartment and I immediatley went into the shower and had to release my sexual frustration as I know it'll be uncomfortable when I sleep. After my shower, I went to bed and asleep) Now I'm getting out of my shower again ready to start my day. I've got 3 meetings before I end my day at 5. I shave even though Ana likes the stubble and the 5 o'clock shadow look. She told me it looks hot. I'm starring at the mirrow and the smile from this morning still hasn't gone away. I finish shaving, walk into my closet and pick out a black boxer brief, black socks,black belt and shoes, my blue suit, blue/green tie with white shirt. I lay all my clothes on my bed, toss the towel in the hamper and start to get dressed. Halfway getting dressed, I realized that I didn't ask Ana to meet me at G.E.H after she got done with her final. I pick up my phone and I text her to not to wake her up. It's 7:50 a.m. and I know she's still sleeping. She told me that she keeps her phone on vibrate while she's sleeping. I text her asking her to meet me at G.E.H when done with final that's unless plans with Kate. After I finish texting her, then I finish getting dressed and I grab my phone, money and walk out of my bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Morning Gail, I say as I sit down at the bar and watch her finish cooking my omelet. "Morning , Taylor informed me that you went on a date with a nice young lady, Gail says. "That is correct and she's not any young lady, I asked her to be my girlfriend. This isn't one of those ladies that used to come here. I'm done with that and I think I'm just going to stick with her, I say. "That's nice. I'm very happy for you and this young lady, Gail says as she sits my omelet down in front of me and a cup of coffee. "This young lady, her name is Anastasia Steele and she's 21 yrs old and she came to me on Monday for the Internship tour program, but she also Interviewed me and Roz, I say to Gail. "Can I be frank ? Gail ask's. "Yes, I answer. "Myself and Taylor, we never liked and with you now saying that you're done with that, then she won't come around or bring those other woman, Gail says. "No she won't and I'm glad for your honesty, I say. She cleans up while I eat my breakfast. Taylor shows up and he informs me that he'll wait in the car for me. I finish my food, hand Gail the dishes and thank her. I then grab my stuff and put it in my briefcase, before I get into the elevator. The elevator goes down to the parking garage and I get into the car and buckle up before Taylor drives out and to work. It's 8:48 a.m. as he's driving us to G.E.H. I inform him that Ana will be coming to G.E.H after her test. While I was eating she must've woken up cause she texted back saying she'll be there. "Inform Andrea that today my lunch will be later then 12 noon, I say to Taylor. He nods and calls Andrea from the steering wheel hands free. "Andrea, will be having a lunch guest and it will be past 1 p.m. so not the normal 12 noon lunch, also inform the lobby and add Miss Anastasia Steele to the visitors list so every time she comes she can just come on up, Taylor says to Andrea. "O.K. Andrea says and Taylor hangs up and pulls into G.E.H parking garage and my spot. We both get out and go up the elevator to my floor. "Morning Andrea, I say as we've reached my floor and her desk. "Morning . I've just finished telling downstairs to keep Miss Anastasia Steele's name on list for you, Andrea says as I'm going thru my mail and messages. "Thank's, I say as I throw half of the messages, mail away. Andrea follows me to my office and places a cup of coffee on my desk while I unload my briefcase and turn on my computer to start my day. It's 9:33 a.m. and she sits down and opens up her schedule book to read off my day for me.

I'm back in bed after I went to the bathroom and saw my phone blinking. I pick it up and see a text from Christian. I open the text and read it. He wants me to come to G.E.H after my final for a late lunch. (Aww, he's going to change his lunch time for me. I think thats sweet, plus he wants to see me) I had the most amazing wet dream about him even though I relieved my sexual frustrations and went to sleep. I'll have to tell him about it later. I turn over and fall back to sleep.

It's now 11 a.m. and I get up and go to my bathroom to shower. I quickly wash, dry and style my hair in a part updo and leave the rest hanging down. I add a little make-up and go pick out something to where. I want something not too revealing, but just looks nice for my class, but somewhat sexy for Christian after. I pick out a off the one shoulder black t-shirt that hangs down on one side in the length and the sleeves are at my elbows. I take a shirt ring and loop it and knot the shirt and it sits above my jeans waist. I slip on black 2 inch heel's and I hope I don't fall down. I walk out of my bedroom and fix me a couple waffles. It's 12:04 p.m. and I eat, then I grab my phone, money and keys then stuff them inside my purse then I walk out and lock up. Kate's already gone, she left a note saying she's meeting Elliott at one of his construction sites. I get into my car and drive to campus. I park, walk across campus and go down the hall to where my class is. I turn my phone off and my professor hands me the test. I start and it's 1:03 p.m. I finish before the hr time is up and I walk upto him and hand him the test. He looks thru it and winks. I walk out knowing that I've passed but will have to wait for my grade. I get back in my car and I call Christian. He picks up on the second ring. "I'm on my way, I just finished my final, I say before he could get out a word. He chuckles and says he'll be waiting on me. I start my car and drive to G.E.H I get there and it's 1:46 p.m. I go straight up in the elevator cause the guard said it's fine and then I see Andrea. "He's been expecting you, Andrea smiles.(WOW..SOMETHINGS UP, I WONDER IF HE TOLD THEM ABOUT US..SURELY NOT, OR ELSE WHEN AND IF I WORK HERE EVERYONE WILL KNOW) I walk into his office. He get's up and walks around his desk and places his hands on my upper arms and kisses me. After the kiss, he sees the look on my face. "What's wrong? Christian ask's.

CHAPTER 15:LUNCH WITH MY BOYFRIEND, CHRISTIAN GREY:

(I don't like this look, she either is upset or is pissed about something or someone) "Did it not go good as you thought on your final? I ask her. "It was fine and my professor winked at me after he flipped thru it. When I got here the security guard let me go on up and then Andrea smiled and winked at me as she told me that you're expecting me. Did you tell them about us? Ana ask's. (OH SH-...SHE DOESN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW UNTIL SHE KNOWS FOR SURE WHICH JOB SHE'S GOING TO DO..I MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE) "BABY, Don't be mad, but I only told security so you can come on up whenever you want to and your name will be on a list. I also told Andrea and Roz, but they won't say a word to anyone, I promise, I say to her. "O.K. I was just asking cause until I decide which job, then we can go from there and if I work for you we can keep it professional here, Ana says. "Whatever you want baby, I say. "I like you calling me baby, Can I call you that too? Ana ask's. "Sure baby, it'll be our own pet names. I was getting ready to order lunch delivered. I'm starving, what would you like? I ask her. "I'll have a chocolate shake,chesseburger and onion ring's and a coke, Ana says. "You must be starved? I ask her. "Yes, I didn't have much breakfast. Too nervous for final, Ana says. I nod in understanding. I then walk out of my office and I tell Andrea what we want to eat. She calls it in and I walk back into my office. Ana's already sitting relaxing in my office chair and boy she looks hot behind my desk. She's looking through my contract's, building plans and meeting's papers. I walk over to her and sit down on the corner of my desk and explain everything to her cause she's smart and she get's it. It's 2:38 p.m. when our food arrives and Andrea hands me the bag and walks back to her desk. Ana and I sit down on the couch and I hand her her cheeseburger, onion rings, shake, and coke. I then unload my lunch and we prepare it, then eat.

About halfway through eating, Christian turns to me to speak. "I'm so glad that my third meeting has canceled, cause after we get done eating, I'm done for the day, Christian says. "If that's the case then why did we have to eat here, we could've eaten at my apartment,or somewhere, I say. "I've already told you in text to meet me here. I didn't want to change that, Christian says. I giggle, Christian I had to rush here cause campus is not close to here. You could've just called or texted and we could've met somewhere else,or me telling you to come to my apartment, I say."Next time I'll remember baby, Christian says between bites. "I'm glad that you're off early, cause I don't work tonight, so we got the apartment to ourselves until 6, I say. "Where's Kate? Christian ask's. Well, right now she's back at work, but at 12 she was with your brother at one of his construction sites for lunch, I say. "O.K. So what do you want to do? Christian ask's me. "I thought we could talk, cuddle, make-out, and I also have something personal to share with you, I say. "What might that be? Christian ask's in a seductive husky voice as he sees my blush, and naughty look. Just as I am leaning to whisper in his ear, my phone rings. I pick it up and answer it. "Hello, I say. "Is this Miss Anastasia Steele? The person ask's. "Yes, I say. "Hi, this is Elizabeth Morgan, Hydes HR, Elizabeth says. "Oh, hi, I say. "The reason for my call is Jack isn't going to be in town on Monday and he wanted me to call you and ask if you could maybe come in tomorrow, say around 11 a.m. same time? Elizabeth asks. "Sure, I'll just have to move things around and I'll be there, I say. (Christian's looking at me like moving what and who am I talking to) "O.K. Great. I'll see you tomorrow at 11, bye Ana, Elizabeth says. "Bye, I say and hang up.

Ana hangs up her phone and I wait for her to tell me who it was she was talking to. "That was HR Elizabeth Morgan from S.I.P the Publishing place where my Interview will be. She called to ask me if I can come in tomorrow instead of Monday. Hyde has to be out of town and asked her to ask me if I can come earlier. I told her yes and the moving things around is working at Claytons tomorrow at 1. I'll have to call and see if I can work later, Ana says. "Oh, O.K. Let's go. Are you finished eating? I ask her. "Yes, I answer. He takes mine and his empty containers and goes and throws then in the garbage bin outside in the breakroom. He comes back and cleans off his desk and puts everything that was on his desk in his briefcase. We then walk out of his office and Taylor is right behind us as we walk into the elevator to go down. We get to the parking garage and we get into the SUV. Taylor get's behind the wheel and he wait until we're all buckled and then he starts the car and drives out of the parking garage and goes towards Ana's apartment. It's 4:25 p.m. when Taylor drops us off and he heads to my apartment. Ana unlocks the door and we walk in. "I'll just be a few minute's, make yourself comfortable, Ana says. I go get me a coke out of her fridge and go sit down on the couch. I take my jacket, tie off and relax on the couch. Ana walks back a few minute's later with her hair in a ponytail and she's wearing black short cut-off short's and a mid-drift blue t-shirt with v-neck. She goes to the fridge and grabs herself a coke and comes sit down next to me. Just as she's comfortable, someone knocks on the door. "I'll get it, I say. I get up and open the door. It's Taylor. "I took the liberty of packing your toiletries and a change of clothes sir. I thought you might want to change out of your work clothes, Taylor says. "Thank's Taylor, I say. I get the bag from him and he nods. He get's back into the car and drives off. Ana heard what Taylor did. "You can use my bathroom and change, Ana says. I nod and take the bag into her bedroom and close the door. I wash up and change into the black pair of jeans that Taylor brought along with the black t-shirt v-neck also. I'm glad that Ana has already set out a wash cloth for me to wash up. I pack my suit into the bag and go back out to where Ana's still sitting on the couch. We sit there in silence for a few minute's, before she start's to talk.

CHAPTER 16:AT ANA'S & KATE'S APARTMENT, PART 2 OF ANA'S STORY:

"Before I finish telling you about myself growing up, I wanted to tell you something personal and I was getting ready to tell you, but then Elizabeth called, I say to Christian. Christian turns his body and faces me on the couch. "So, tell me now, Christian says. I blush cause it's embarrassing and he sees this and he leans in and his forehead touches mine. I also see a naughty look in his eyes and I know he knows its something embarrassing. "I've had several sexual dreams about you. Even before you asked me to be your girlfriend and we went on dates, I tell him. "What kind of sexual dreams, wet dreams? Christian ask's me. I nod yes and he looks more naughtier with a devilish look. "What were we doing in these dreams, or what was I doing to you in these dreams? Christian ask's. "Well, one of them you had me handcuffed to some wall and you were using a feather thing on a pole, the second one you had tied me to a big bed and you just tied my wrists and you used two toys, I say. "What were these two toys? Christian ask's. "A flogger with beads and then a vibrating wand, I say. I can see him squirming and I don't know whether he's nervous or aroused. "Was there more? Christian ask's. "Yes, On the 3rd time you had me bent over and you were spanking me with your hand and then you asked me to kneel on the bed and then I woke up. I never could finish that dream, I say.

(HOLY SH- SHE LIKES TO BE CUFFED, TIED TO BEDS,GRID WALLS AND SPANKED,FLOGGED AND ALSO HAVE THE WAND ON HER..EITHER SHE WAS JUST LIKING THESE DREAMS,OR SHE IS INTO THIS STUFF..I'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT) "Also after you left I asked Kate if I can use one of her vibrators. I was sexually frustrated and I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't get some relief, Ana says. "Thats alright baby, but from now on when I'm around, I'll take care of you, I say. "O.K. but just to let you know that when you're not that I'll be using it, Ana says. "I wouldn't want you getting frustrated, so that's fine, I say. "Good, Ana says. "Baby, can I ask you something? I ask her. "Sure, Ana says. "When you were just telling me your sex dreams and saying the sex toys, Have you used them before with your ex? I ask her. "Yes, Ana says. "Was he a Dominant and were you his Submissive? I ask her. "No, I never got that far with him, but I do know the lifestyle. When me and my ex Jason Tucker were dating, and then he took my virginity, sex was amazing for awhile, then we got bored one day and he was reading all this stuff on the Internet to me about kinky fuckery, B.D.S.M and also sex toys and DOM/SUB sexual contract relationships. Jason and I both agreed that we just wanted to do the B.D.S.M and kinky fuckery sex and not the DOM/SUB part. We went to a sex toy store and got a few toys to try. If we liked it, then we would order more and he would turn one of his bedrooms into a playroom. We did vibrators,dildo's, wands,flogger's, riding crops,handcuffs, edible underwear,lotions and oils, lube, and even a spreader bar. He even tried the CAT on me and I liked it the first two times, but then one day when I came back from being sick and burying my step-dad Ray, he changed while I was gone and when I came back to tell him something wonderful I got the shock of my life and he really hurt me bad, so bad that I was in the hospital for 3 to 4 wks. Kate had to help me with homework to help me catch up and to where I can graduate on time. I had Jason Tucker arrested and now he's sitting in prison and won't get out for another 4 months, Ana says. "What did he do? I ask her. "He used the CAT on me until he made deep, wide welts and made me bleed,plus he made me lose our,my baby, Ana says crying hard and looking down fumbling with her fingers. (THAT PIECE OF SH- SHE WAS PREGNANT BY HIM AND HE HURT HER IN THE WORST WAY..NO WONDER WHY SHE SAID THAT SHE WAS EMOTIONALLY, MENTALLY & PHYSICALLY BROKEN) "How pregnant were you? I ask her. "I was 5 wks pregnant, Ana says. "Is that what you meant by sick? I ask her. "No, I was getting over a cold also, Ana says. "O.K. I think that explains why you said you're totally healed when you met me, I say. "Yes, Ana says. "O.K. Do you want to finish telling me about your mom and growing up or do you want to do something? I ask her trying to make her feel better. "Lets play a game. I'm not in the mood to talk about my mom. I've already cried enough already and I don't want to do more. Maybe later I'll tell you more, Ana says. I nod my head knowing she'll in her own time and not me pushing. "What game to you want to play? I ask her. Just as I ask her, Elliott and Kate walk in. "I thought you were working until 6? Ana ask's Kate. "I thought so to, but I finished early and Elliott got here the same time. What are you two up too? Kate ask's

CHAPTER 17: ANA'S & KATE'S APARTMENT,GAME-NIGHT:

"Christian and I just finished talking about my ex and we're just about to pick and play a game, I say. "What game? Elliott ask's. "Has anyone played twister before? I ask them. Christian & Elliott give mischievous looks. Kate & I see and we both nod(YEP THEY'VE PLAYED BEFORE..THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN) Christian & Elliott movie the couches and tables back a ways and I go into my room and get the twister game. I lay it out and Kate opts to be the spinner. It's 5:50 p.m. as we get started playing. "Right foot on green, Kate says after she spins. Kate's not playing but she's watching and spinning. Elliott, Christian & I are the only three playing. Christian, Elliott and I are all on green. "Left foot on yellow. We all put our left foot on the yellow, Kate says. Left hand on blue, Kate says. Right hand on red. I'm on my back, but leaning and balancing on my hands and feet. Christian's half over me and a little cross-ways with Elliott. It look's like a 3-way X with me being under both. "Right leg on blue. We all try and move and as soon as we do, we all tumble and I'm being squished by two men. Christian's on my top half and Elliott's on my knees. "ARG..OUCH..I say "Oh sorry baby, did I hurt you? Christian ask as he's getting up from me. Elliott's moving off of me too Christian reaches for my hand to help me up, but before he does, I pull him back down and kiss him hard. I hear a growl coming from him, then a whistle from Elliott. After the kiss, Christian and I both get up and put the game up. He follow's me into my room where I put the game back into my closet. He bumps me and we're standing half in the closet and half out making out. I'm moaning and he's groaning as were heavy breathing, and kissing with the fire that's flaming in us. We're like animals in heat as we're roaming,kissing,kneading, caressing,licking,suckling and nipping all over eachother. We're also roaming all over my room and bumping into furniture and then we finally land on my bed. We fall down on it when our knees hit the bed. We're half on my bed and half off. "Sh-ut my door, I say breathlessly. Christian get's up and he shuts and locks my bedroom door. I hear Elliott & Kate both hooting and hollering saying something that's not nice. Christian comes back and his eyes are dark, lustful and he's walking back like I'm his prey. I'm the same, my eyes have changed and I'm lustful and wanting him. "Baby, Are you on any type of birth control? Christian ask's as he's laying down beside me the right way on my bed. (I have a twin bed) "Yes, I'm on the IUD. I've been on it since I lost the baby. Why? I ask him. "I was just asking cause I don't really like to wear condoms, Christian says. "Are you clean? I ask him. "Yes, I get regular check-ups and plus it's one of my rules at work,Christian says. "O.K, I say and we go back to our hungerily ravishing eachother with our tongues fighting for dominance. Just when we're about to undress eachother, my stomach growls and we both laugh. "I guess we should eat, Christian says. "O.K. I'll go fix us something, I say.

Ana and I get up from her bed and walk out of her bedroom. Ana walks out first and heads into the kitchen to fix us something. I walk out a bit later as I have to tame down my erection again. Elliott & Kate are watching a movie on t.v. when he then turns around and looks at me. "That was quick bro, Elliott says then Kate nudges him in the side. Kate looks at me and see's me red in the face, then get's up and walks over to me. "Well? Kate ask's. "We were about to and then my stomach started growling, I say with embarrassment. "How far did you get? Kate ask's quietly not wanting Christian to hear. "We were really making out and about to undress, I answer. "So between 1st base and 2nd base, Kate says. "Yeah, I say. "Has he touched you down there? Kate ask's. "No, I say with my face turning red. Elliott and Christian are on the couch talking about work and sports. I'm fixing us sub sanwiches with a tangy mayo and chips. After I'm done fixing the sandwiches, I hand Elliott, Christian there plates. "Thank's Ana, Elliott says. "Thanks baby, Christian says and I lean down and kiss him. He spanks me on the butte and I jump a little. I whisper."Bad boy. He whispers. "You'll love it. I walk back to where Kate's at and she winks. "What was that all about? Kate ask's. "That's private, I say and she leaves it as that. Kate & I get our plates and go squeeze in between the guys and watch something on t.v while we eat. It's 9:14 p.m. When we're finished eating, Christian's about ready to go when I tug his arm to make him sit back down. "Stay the night. I don't have to be at S.I.P until 11 and I want to continue what we were doing earlier, I whisper. "Are you sure? Christian ask's. "Yes, besides, you said it was your job to satisfy me when you're here and you're here, I say. He winks and then pull's out his phone to call Taylor. "Taylor, could you bring my tote by here with a change of clothes and all my toiletries, Christian says to Taylor. Christian then get's off the phone. "Bro, you should've asked him to bring extra cause Kate asked me to stay too, Elliott says. I lean back to catch Kate's eye and we both wink.

CHAPTER 18: CHRISTIAN & ELLIOTT SLEEPING OVER:

It's 10:40 p.m. and 12 minute's later, Taylor arrives and Christian goes and gets his bag. "Taylor must've read your mind cause he brought you clothes too, Christian says. "We sometimes share clothes, Elliott explains to me. I shrug my shoulder. "Well, goodnight Elliott,Kate. Christian & I are going to bed, I say as I'm holding Christian's hand and he's holding his tote with the other. "Yeah, sure you're, you won't be sleeping though, Elliott says earning him another slap on the arm by Kate. "Nite Ana,Christian, Kate says back. Elliott's chuckling. I shut my bedroom door and lock it. Christian unloads his toiletries and we get ready for bed. I put on a camisole top, boy short shorts and he puts on a t-shirt and boxer's and then we get into my bed and I set my clock for 9:40 a.m. We're spooning facing eachother and then we start making out again but this time the fire never burned from earlier and our making out get's really heated fast.

Ana & I are really going wild with our kissing and touching. I've already peeled off her camisole top and my hands are kneading her breast's while my mouth kisses her lips,neck,earlobe and under her ear, then my mouth trail's down her body and I suckle on one of her breasts and nipples as my hand kneads the other one. My other hand kneads her ass cheek and brings her leg around to hook around my hip. "OH BABY, YOU SMELL SOOO GOOD AND YOU'RE SO HOT, I say while kissing,kneading and suckling her. Ana's hands roam down and back up my back, then she grips my upper arms before she goes back to my neck, then my hair. She threads her finger's through my hair and lightly tugs it. I can also feel her nails scratch my scalp.(OH THAT TURNS ME ON..THE FEELING OF HER NAILS AND TUGGING MY HAIR) "BABY, I like that, I tell her. She keeps doing it then she raises her head and latches her mouth to my earlobe and suckles on it between her teeth before releasing it."Ooooh, CH-R-IS-TI-AN, Ana says my name seductively sexy slow and that turns me on also. "Yes baby, I say. Ana does say anything, but her actions tell me what she wants. She releases one of her hands from my hair and then she takes my hand that was gripping her hip and moves it to her core and I can feel her heat thru her panties and shorts.(OMG) I start rubbing her there over her shorts. "AHHHH, Ana says as she can feel me. "You like that baby? I ask her to her mouth. "YES, Ana says and she moves her foot up and down on my calf. She's wiggling and squirming and I know she's trying to relieve some tension building down there. "I've got you baby and I'll make you feel good, I say. "I wa-nt to touch you without your shirt, but I know you're not ready, Ana says. "I know baby, but soon. Let me get something that I know you'll like, I say and I get up and look for what I can use. I see a scarf and I get back on the bed and I straddle her. She already know's what I'm about to do and she raises her arms to her head board and I tie her wrists together and then loop the scarf around the metal post of her bed. I hear her breathing hitch up and I know she's really turned on by this.

"Not too tight? Christian ask's me. "No, I answer. "Good, I don't want to numb your finger's, Christian says and then he takes his shirt off and I can see the scars and there's a few. 7 on his chest. I look and he follows my eyes. He then leans down and ravishes my body. He slips off my shorts,panties and his boxer's all at one. "I know we didn't get through all the bases before I tied you up, but we'll do it slowly next time, right now I know you're wanting me as bad as I want you, Christian says (He's right, I do want him and want him now) He caresses my body from my wrists, down my arms, sides, thighs and back up kneading my breasts with one hand, while his other is down at my folds fondling them, then he enter's a finger. "YESss, AHH, C-H-R-I-S-T-A-I-N, DO-NT STOP, Ana says drawing each word out and panting too. I add another finger and I've touched her G-spot and her walls tighten up and then she comes. I watch as she comes and I love how her moans spread apart when she's coming. I ravish her mouth and our tongues are like a frenzy. Ana hikes her legs up and spreads then wider. "I-WANT-YOU, Ana says. I nudge my tip at her entrance and she whimpers and I can feel her soaked. "READY? I ask her. "YES, Ana says. I slowly enter her and after I go into her little by little I ask her if she's o.k. "Yes, why do you keep asking me? Ana ask's me. "Cause baby, when I'm aroused and ready to go, I'm bigger and I don't know if you can handle me and also I don't want to hurt you, I tell her. "I can handle you, Ana says as she moves and I go into her more and now I'm fully inside of her. I wait until she gets used to me. "Baby, Move, Ana says and I start moving. I pull out, but leave the tip in, then go back in, then out again. I do this 3 more times before her breathing picks up more and she's moaning and it turns me on. I pick up the pace and thrust in and out of her. Ana's meeting me thrust for thrust. "OH BABY, YOU FEEEEL SO GOOOD, I say. "YOU-FEEL-GOOD TOO, Ana says as we're thrusting together.(Ana can't touch me with her hands, but her feet are pushing into my ass) "BABY,HARDER,Ana says. I look at her and then I crush my lips on hers in an intense kiss. "HARDER, CHRISTIAN HARDER, Ana asks and she says my name. I do what she asks and I slam into her making the bed hit the wall and her breasts are jiggling making me crazy and it fuels me more. "YES, YES, YESSSSS, Ana says as I can feel her tightening up and gripping my dick. She then comes and comes hard, "CHRISTIAN, Ana says my name as she comes. I come right behind her and say her name"ANA". I collapse on her but making sure I don't put my whole weight down on her and lay my head down between her breasts. Ana threads her fingers thru my sweaty hair and brushes it off of my face. After we've calmed our breathing, I raise my head and we're grey eyes to blue. "WOW, that was amazing, I say to her and caress her lips with my thumb. "Yeah, it was and intense, Ana says. "Yeah, I say. I push up and kiss her lips and then we I pull out. Ana whimpers. "Did I hurt you? Was I too rough? I ask her. "NO and NO, Ana says. I untie her wrists and rub them, then we get up and go into her bathroom for a quick shower, dry off and then back into bed. It's 1:10 a.m. We sleep facing eachother, overlapping our legs and we kiss goodnight and say it before I turn out her light. I then pull her into me as I'm wearing a t-shirt to bed and we're snuggled and fall asleep.

CHAPTER 19: FRIDAY JUNE 3,2011, CHRISTIAN'S SEX DREAM:

The sun is shining and Christian's wrapped around me like a vine. I'm half on my back,and half on my side facing him. He's got his arm draped around my stomach,while his leg is between mine, also his head in on my breast using it as a pillow. I watch as his mouth is blowing air in and out and his curly hair is falling down on his forehead. Last night was amazing. Our first time having sex and I loved every minute of it. I know Christian did and he was pleased that I didn't touch him,even though he tied my wrists, but before I knew not to touch him. My bladder is calling me to relieve it and I need to go, but if I move then it will wake him up. I don't know what his plans are for today on if he's working or taking a long week-end. I lean my head up just a bit to see on my bedside table and I see it's 7:30 a.m. (Hmm, Christian should've been up by now, since he told me he gets up at 7:20 a.m. or earlier, depending on if he has a early,early meeting) I slowly get out of bed, but it didn't work cause his head flopped down from my breast and it woke him up. "Good Morning baby, Did you sleep good? I ask him. "Yeah, he says as he smacks his lips cause his mouth is dry from sleep. I slept pretty good considering my nightmares. Did I have any, and if so did I hurt or scare you? Christian ask's. "No, you didn't have any, and even if you did, you wouldn't scare me or hurt me. I would've woken you up. I know about nightmares, I've had them too. You did mumble in your sleep though, I tell him. "What did I say? Christian ask's me. "You were saying (Pause) "Go on Ana, tell me,Christian says as he rubs his face to wake up more and then he leans up onto his elbows. "You were talking dirty, I mean sexually dirty and you said my name, I tell him. That woke him up real good. He sat up next to my breasts and his eyes were wide open. "I did. I've never done that before. What exactly did I say? Christian ask's me. "I'll tell you, but first two things, One I need to relieve my bladder, I giggle and get out of bed and go relieve myself. Christian is chuckling "What's the second? Christian ask's me from the bed. "I'll tell you in a sec. Ahhh, I say as it feels good to empty my bladder. I wash my hands and brush my teeth before I go back to my bed where Christian's still in. I sit down and we're face to face sitting on my bed. "The second is, Are you working today, It's almost 8 a.m? I ask him and he looks at the time as I am. "No, I've already asked Roz to cover for me and Elliott already told kate and he told me he's taking the day off too, so all of us are having a long week-end, Christian says. "Not all of us, I have to work my shift tonight at Clayton's, I say a little depressed cause they get to be off work. "You only work 5 or 6 hrs then you'll be off for the whole week-end, Christian says and he caresses my cheek, then kisses me. "Mmm minty, Now tell me what naughty sexual things did I say in my sleep? Christian asks. I scoot closer and sit next to his ear and say in a low voice. "You told me to suck it, and hard, I say. I turn my head to see his reaction and his eyes bug, then that devilish look appears. "I said that? Christian says. "Yeah and you kept repeating it and you even were moaning too, I say. "Did I do anything while I was dreaming this? Christian ask's me. "You mean did you pleasure yourelf? I ask him. "Yes, did I? Christian ask's embarrassed. "No, but you kept squirming,moaning and saying my name, so I must've been doing what you asked me in the dream, I say.

(I can't believe I had a wet dream with Ana right next to me and we didn't do anything,and I didn't pleasure myself..I'm surprised and glad that I didn't have a nightmare and hurt her. She said it wouldn't bother her if I did, since she had them too) We both lay back down and just talk while looking at eachother. I don't mean heavy talk, but sexual talk. (I want to find out more what she likes, doesn't like or will try sexually) "Since bringing up the dream, Would you want to do that? I ask her. "You mean go down on you? Ana ask's. "Yes, I don't know. I've never done it. My ex never asked me and he never did it on me, Ana says. "He never went down on you? I ask her. "No, so I don't know how I'll be and if I'm awful at it, then you'll be ashamed of me, Ana says. "Baby, I won't be ashamed of you. You're just not that experienced in everything sexual. That's nothing to be ashamed of. I got an idea, why don't you practice on a fake one or I could take you step by step with what to do, that's if you want to do it? I ask her. Ana hides her face under the cover's and I pull them down from her and her face is red like a tomato. "I think I just need to talk to Kate first, then maybe try, Ana says. "O.K. So would you like for me to pleasure you down there? I ask her and then she covers her face again. "BABY, why are you embarrassed, we're adults and we can do and talk about everything sexual. It's me your boyfriend you're talking too, I say and I see her looking at me when I said the word boyfriend. "I guess when we're making out, but not just go right into it. I need to be eased into it, Ana says. "O.K. I say.

I can't believe we're talking about this. My skin is hot and I know it's red. I see that it's almost 9 and I have to get up to get ready for my S.I.P interview. "Want to take a shower? I ask him. "Together or separate? Christian ask's me. "Together, I answer. "O.K. Christian says and then we both get out of bed and walk into my bathroom and do our morning routine. He started the shower to heat up the water before we both went in. After washing our faces and he brushing his teeth, we then got into the shower. "Do you have time to get a little dirty before we get clean? Christian ask's me. "I don't know how fast you're but sure, I say. "OH BABY, I CAN BE QUICK, Christian says husky. (I can already see his morning wood) We make out and before we both know it, he's got me spread apart and my legs are around him and he has me raised up, before he lowers my body down on him. He's fully inside of me now and he's thrusting at a medium pace, then when he hears my breathing getting louder, he goes hard, it's not just the water making eachother hot. We're both going at it like animals in heat and we're lips, teeth, tongues, hot breath, saliva, hands all over eachother. He's made me have two orgasms and him one before he lowers my legs. He holds onto me before releasing me. He wants to be sure I'm steady before letting me go. We then wash eachother, rinse, and dry off. We both take turns using my hair dryer and then I add a little make-up. I braid my hair, twist it up and pin it to my head. I have a few tendrils fall loose and then I go into my closet and pick out what I'm going to wear. I pick out a navy blue above the knee shift dress with yellow flowers on it, I then slip into some slip on shoes, then I'm ready to go. Christian puts on blue jeans, and a blue button down shirt untucked. We both walk out of my bedroom with him carrying his bag. He drops the bag by the door and we see Elliott & Kate in the kitchen. Elliott's cooking. "Morning Elliott,Kate, Christian & I both say as Kate stands up and takes her pancakes to the couch to eat. Christian & I sit down on the barstools and eat our pancakes. "Christian told me that you're off work today also, I say. "Yeah, we thought we could go do guy things, since you have to work and go do this interview, Elliott says. I turn to Kate. "Are you going to go with them? I ask her. "No, I've called Mia and we'll probably go shopping, Kate says. I turn back around and finish my pancakes.

CHAPTER 20: FRIDAY JUNE 3,2001, S.I.P INTERVIEW:

"Ana, I'll give you a ride and then you'll have to call Christian to pick you up from S.I.P, Kate says to Ana. "O.K. Ana says as she thank's Elliott for breakfast. I give Ana a kiss before she grabs her purse,and phone and then leaves with Kate. I help Elliott clean up and then I use Ana's house key and lock up. Elliott & I get into Elliott's truck and we go to my apartment. We both change into basketball short's and tank's and then go down to the gym and work out and play some basketball. Taylor joins us in the gym and the basketball court. After about 1 hr and 20 minute's, my phone rings and I answer it. It's Ana. "Hey, Baby, ready for me to pick you up? I ask her. "C-C-ould y-o-u Ana says. "Baby What's wrong, calm down what happened? I ask her (She's crying uncontrollably and it makes me hurt inside) "H-e, Ja-ck, Ana says as she's trying to catch her breath. "Did he touch you? I ask her. (Ana has stopped crying and I hear her take a long breath) "Please come, bring Elliott, Taylor and you now? Ana ask's. "BABY, WE'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS WE CAN, I tell her. I get off the phone and face Taylor and Elliott. "WE NEED TO GO NOW, ANA ASKED FOR YOU, YOU AND ME TO GO TO HER. SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED, I say as I point to Elliott & Taylor. "Sir we'll have to hurry, Taylor says as we're already rushing into my apartment. We don't shower, but just change quickly into some clothes. (Oh god I hope she's alright and he hasn't hurt her..so help me if he has he'll wish he never met me..I'M COMING BABY)

(I wish Christian, Elliott & Taylor would get here. I don't know how much longer I can hide in here away from him. I knew there was something strange about him. I got that gut feeling I had with husband number 3 and it happened again. He tried to touch me, and I grabbed the letter opener and cut his hand, but that didn't stop him. I then kicked him really hard in the family jewels, like my trainor showed me, but it just knocked him down to where I can get away, but now he's furious and trying to get inside the breakroom. I blocked the door with furniture to give me more time and see if Christian, Elliott & Taylor will come before I use my next plan in defense. HURRY UP..) I get a text from him and he's here. I text him telling him where to go and what floor. About 7 minutes later I hear punching,cursing,kicking and then I hear someone dragging Jack Hyde away. "BABY, I'M HERE, LET ME IN, Christian says as I see his fingers through the door. I move the furniture from the door and I open it. I'm also holding my dress that's tore with my one hand. My eye is starting to swell, I have scratches on my chest, and cheek and my dress is ripped open at the top. Christian is standing in front of me in shock at how I am. He takes Taylor's jacket and wraps it around me to cover me up. He then pulls me into his body and wraps me into his arms and holds me. (GOD,THE SMELL OF HIM,SWEAT,BODYWASH,FABRIC SOFTNER AND CHRISTIAN..Hmm..He makes me feel safe) He then looks at me and very tenderly caresses my face. "I think we need to go to the hospital and have my mother check you, Christian says. "I don't know. I don't want this to be the first time me meeting your mom like this, I say. "Baby, this is what she does, she's a doctor and you need to be looked over. You could have broken bones and, he trails off and I know what he was about to say. "You think he raped me? I finish his words. "Yeah, Christian says in a calming voice. "He didn't touch me there. I stabbed, kicked him before he could do anything, but then he ripped my dress and I ran in here, I say showing him with my eyes. "O.K. But you could have broken bones, so lets go get you checked out, Christian says as we walk out of the building. "I guess S.I.P is out of the question, Christian says as is if trying to change the mood. "YEP, I say. Elliott, Christian, Taylor and I get into the SUV and go to the hospital. "I've already called Kate and she'll meet us at the hospital, Elliott says. "You didn't need to do that, now she'll panic and worry, I say. "It'll be fine, Elliott says.

CHAPTER 21:MEETING CHRISTIAN'S MOTHER AT HOSPITAL:

(I'm so thankful that she wasn't hurt that bad and she remembered her training from her trainor and she faught Jack Hyde, otherwise she could've been seriously hurt, or raped. She's just got a few scratches, swollen eye and cheek and her dress is ripped) Taylor pulls into the hospital parking lot and we walk into the hospital and go upto the floor where my mom works. I called while on the way to see if she was working and she told me she just got there. It's almost 1. As we're walking towards my mom, I can feel Ana tense as she has already told me that she didn't want to meet my mom this way, but then she understood that she needs to be checked over. "Mom, this is Anastasia Steele. She likes to be called Ana. She's the one who came into my office on Monday along with Kathryn Kavenhaugh, Kate this lady right here, I say as I point to Kate as she arrived the same time with Mia and Kate shakes my moms hand. "Ana, is the girl that Elliott told you and dad about, the one that I just asked to be my girlfriend, I say and then my mom starts to tear up and then she places her hand palms on Ana's face. "You're an Angel, sent here to help my boy, Mom says. I roll my eyes. "What happened dear? Mom ask's Ana. "I had a job interview and I was attacked by the man who was interviewing me and is the boss of S.I.P, Ana says to mom.(Not for long he isn't..I'll destroy him, he messed with the wrong one, and he hurt my girl)

"O.K dear, let's go get you checked out, Christian's mom says. "I don't need to be, he didn't rape me. I attacked and faught back before he had a chance, I tell his mom. "I still think you need checked over, for broken bones and then we'll get those cuts, scratches cleaned up and maybe get you into something to wear to go home in, Christian's mom says as she places her hand on my back and leads me down to be examined. Christian, Elliott, Taylor,Mia, and Kate all wait in the hall sitting on chairs for us to get back. It's 2:44 p.m. and I ache, have a headache, and I'm hungry. "Dear, you can call me Grace, since you're now going to be spending a lot of time at my house for dinner's and gatherings, Grace says. "Thank you, I can't wait until then, I say as her co-worker has me on this table and I have this machine scan all down my body. As it's going over, Grace can see my insides and there's nothing wrong. She comes in and gets me. "You seem to be good, you have no broken bones and no internal bleeding, Grace says. "That's a relief, I say as she helps me down and hands me some scrubs and throws my dress away. We walk back to the room where we were and Christian,Elliott,Taylor,Mia and Kate are at. "Well, she's fine, no internal bleeding and no broken bones, she just needs a little TLC and some ice for her hand and face, but right now I'll clean her up and then you can take her home or where ever, Grace says. "O.K. Thanks mom, Christian says as Grace leads me into the room and I sit down on the bed and she gets cleaning wipes, medicine and band-aids. She cleans, puts ointment and band-aids on and then I hop off the bed with instructions to keep the wide cuts clean. I nod and she waves to her children. Before we get far down the hall, he comes to us. "Ana, Kate, this Sunday is our weekly Sunday dinner and I would love it if you both would come? Grace ask's Kate and me. Kate and I both nod, then say yes. She walks back to her office and we all leave. Christian leans down to my ear as he has his arm wrapped around my waist. "I love these scrubs on you, they look sexy on you, Christian says as we're almost to the elevator to go down. I wiggle my hips and he squeezes my ass. I then bite down on my bottom lip and he sees it. "Baby don't do that. It drives me wild and we can't do anything here, Christian whisper's huskily. Kate and Elliott are both walking with there hands in eachother's back jean pocket. We get into the elevator and go down. Mia turns towards me. "Hi, I'm Mia, Elliott's & Christian's baby sister, Mia says. "Nice to meet you even though I wish for it to be in a better place, I say. Mia nods and we hug. When the elevator reaches the bottom, then I remeber I forgot to call . "I already called him and told him what happened, he and his wife both said take a long week-end, even monday off to rest and they'll see you tuesday, Also he said there won't be no work as Tuesday is a day for celebration, they have a little party planned for you for graduation and your last day at Clayton's, Kate says as she seen and knew what was worrying me. "Thanks Kate and that day will be a bitter-sweet day, I say. "Yeah, they also said that you can bring anyone with you to celebrate, Kate says. "Taylor, Elliott, Mia, Christian,Kate, Would you like to celebrate my last day at work and I can introduce you to two lovely people who have treated me like a daughter? I ask them. They all say yes at once. We all get into our cars and we all go back to Kate's and my apartment. We get there an order pizza,wings,beer,soda, and desserts, (I'm starving) It's 4:40 p.m.

CHAPTER 22: CHRISTIAN & ELLIOTT STAYING OVER, CHRISTIAN'S TLC AFTER JACK HYDE ATTACK:

(DAMN..MY girl must be hungry as she has ordered all this food, but of course, she didn't get to eat lunch and there's more mouths to feed since Elliott,Taylor,Mia,Kate and myself are here in Kate's & Ana apartment. Looks like tonight I'll be nursing my girl tonight and giving her a lot of TLC that my mom has ordered..I chuckle at that cause I know that it will lead into some hard fast sex) The delivery boy arrives with our food and Kate turns on some music as we eat, dance and just relax and forget what happened earlier. (I guess this means Ana's job decision is made for her and she'll be working for me..I'm happy as I now can feel me smiling) "What are you smiling about? Ana ask's me. "I'm smiling cause you decided that Journalism isn't for you and the Publishing thing didn't pan out,so the only job left is mine and so you'll be working for me, I say. Ana giggles. "I guess so, I was going to pick G.E.H even if nothing bad happened today, Ana says. "You were? I ask her as we're sitting on the love seat seating. "Yeah, I thought that if I didn't work for you, that I would miss you and wouldn't see you much in the days, so I decided as much as I love books and giving my opinion that it didn't feel right, Ana says. I put my food down and kiss her on her cheek, chin, nose, then on her lips. Ana giggles as my stubble is tickling her. "Maybe we could play doctor,since you've the outfit for it, I say to her with a wink. "I don't have anything else, Ana says. "Its o.k. we can pretend and I'll be your patient, I say. "Or you can wear the scrubs and I'll be your patient, since I'm already injured, Ana says. and then we both laugh. "What's so funny bro? Elliott ask's. "It's nothing, a private conversation, I say and Elliott drops it with a wink cause he could tell by Ana's blushing. After we finish eating, Taylor and Mia leave and he takes her home. Elliott and I leave to, but before we do, we tell Kate & Ana that we'll be back that we're just going to get some clothes. It's 6:25 and Elliott & I get into his truck and he drops me off at my apartment and he drives to his house to pack some clothes for the week-end and Monday, even though he's working, but he wants to have clothes with him. I just pack enough for just tonight, and tomorrow and then we'll Ana & I will swing by my place before dinner with my parents. I want Ana to spend the night with me Sunday night and maybe Monday if she wants to.

Kate & I are sitting on the couch talking about what all happened today. We're waiting for the guys to come back from getting some clothes. Elliott & Christian are going to be spending the night. "OH, Ana, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I'm glad that you defended yourself and it didn't get worse, Kate says. "Yeah, me too. I'm also glad, I say. "I can't believe of all the people and you had to go to the interview, Kate says. "Yeah, I'm glad that I had that gut feeling like I did when mom was with husband number 3, I say. "Ugh, yea, he was a real piece of work, Kate says. "Yeah and Jack Hyde is the same. I'm glad I saw his true colors now, rather then later. I could be working for the jerk, I say. "Yeah, so, after you did your training on him, then what happened? Kate ask's me. "Well, when I had that gut feeling and he made a pass at me, I struck him with the letter opener, then he wrapped his hand up and I tried to get away, but he grabbed a hold of me and I kicked him in the family jewels. He fell to the ground holding himself, but on the way down, he ripped my dress open. He grabbed my ankle, but I got out and ran into the breakroom and blocked the door with furniture, but he managed to get it opened a bit to fit his hand in. I called Christian and told him to bring Elliott and Taylor. I tried to keep calm until they got there and he tried to keep shoving the door open more, but the weight of the furniture blocking it was too heavy, so he just would say mean things to me, calling me a tease, slut and other names, I say. "Well, Thank God for Christian, Elliott & Taylor, Kate says. "Yeah and the police. Taylor called on the way there and arrested him, jack put up a fight and they had a hard time cuffing him. He punched a cop, Christian & Elliott, I say. "Yeah, I saw the bruises on them, Kate says. "Yeah, but they'll heal, nothing like some TLC won't cure from us, I say with a wink. Kate laughs and I laugh with her. After we've stopped laughing, Kate gets all serious again. "I just hope Christian doesn't do anything to hurt or piss you off, or else he'll get kicked in the family jewels, Kate says. "Same for Elliott if he hurts you, I say. Just as Kate and I nod in agreement, Christian & Elliott are looking at us. They both have shocked looks on there faces and Elliott is whimpering like he's in pain. "You'll do that to us? Elliott ask's as Christian & Elliott are standing in the doorway with there tote bags. "Yes, if you hurt us we will, or she will, Kate says as she points to me. Christian & Elliott both drop there bags and hold themselves between the legs. Kate & I start laughing. I mean really throwing our head back laughing. I then compose myself and walk over to Christian. I palm is face with my hands. "Baby, Kate & I are just joking. I would never hurt this, I say as I graze my hand down his erection over his jeans. Christian lets out a long breath. I move my hand further and cup his balls. "Those too, I say seductively. I then bite down on my lip and I hear a growl from him. I release my hand and he goes and takes his tote bag to my room. Elliott already dropped off his bag in Kate's room and is now sitting on the couch in the spot where I was.

Ana & I go and sit down on the love seat since Kate and Elliott are hogging the other couch. Ana get's back up after we just sat down and she walks into the kitchen and get's us all something to drink. She walks back and hands Elliott a beer, Kate a sprite, me a beer and herself a coke. "Thank baby, I say. "Thank's Ana- banana, Elliott says to Ana. We all laugh at the nickname that he has for Ana. "I love it, Ana says. Ana then snuggles into me on the love seat and Kate get's up and puts in a movie for us to watch. Ana and I, snuggle even closer to where half of her body is on me. About 20 to 30 minute's into the movie, Ana and I hear moaning and whimpering. We turn and look where the noise's are coming from and it's from Kate & Elliott making out. Ana and I return watching the movie, but I can't seem to get interested in it now that my brother & Kate are horn-dogs and making me want Ana. I start to nibble on that place below her ear that I just recently found out that turns her on and drives her crazy. I lick,nibble and suckle her neck, earlobe and even make sure she feels my hot breath on her neck and ear. "BABY, I say. "Shhh, Ana says as she's trying to move a little to make me stop. As I start to graze my teeth along the shell of her ear, then she turns around. My mouth then attacks her mouth and my tongue goes in. Her tongue goes into mine. She turns more facing me and I grab her by her thighs and lift her up to where I can have her straddling me. My hands are roaming,caressing all over her back over her t-shirt. I find the hem of her t-shirt. My hands go under and I caress her soft, warm skin of her back. One of my hands leaves her back and roams down to her jean covered ass and I squeeze her butte cheek. I hear a moan from her, but it's muffled since we're still lip locked. I'm glad too, otherwise Elliott would've heard and made some rude comment. Ana started moving back and forth on me and I know she's needing some friction. I know she can feel my hard-on and I really am starting to hurt with these jeans getting tight. I release my our kissing and I move to her ear. "BABY, You wanna go to your room and get really comfortable? I ask her. Ana looks at me and she can see by my eyes what I was meaning by comfortable. My eyes have changed color and they're hazy now and I can see that her's are changed too. When I'm aroused, my eyes go from grey to a smokey, smouldering, cloudy grey. Ana's eyes go from a ocean blue to a mid-night blue. Ana nods yes and I lift her up and we walk hand in hand into her bedroom, leaving Elliott & Kate on the couch. It's around 10:40 p.m. as Ana closes and locks her bedroom door.

CHAPTER 23: CHRISTIAN & I LOVE MAKING:

Christian & I are in my bedroom as we were making out on the couch. We had all planned on watching a movie, but 20 to 30 minute's into the movie, Christian and I heard noises and so we turned to where they were coming from and it was from Kate and Elliott really making out on the couch. It got Christian in the mood, cause he couldn't focus on the movie, so he started turning me on and at first I shooed him with my hand, but Christian he doesn't take no for an answer. He got persistent. He now knows that to suckle,nip and lick the place under my earlobe and that turns me on and drives me wild. After he'd done that, I was mush and he continued to trail his mouth down my neck, my earlobe and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I then turned around and we ravished eachother with our mouth's and tongues. Christian then gripped my thighs, turned my body completely around to face him and I straddled him on his lap. I then started moving back and forth on him to get some friction between my legs. I could already tell then that he was hard,erect and ready for me. Between his groans and my moans, we were already hot and bothered. I'm glad that he suggested going to my bedroom and now we're in my bed making out. We just did our nightly routine in the bathroom before getting into bed. I'm wearing only a mid-drift tank top and thong white lace panties to bed. Christian's wearing only his boxers, a loose pair so it doesn't restrict his manhood. We're all hands, finger's as we're roaming,caressing,fondling,kneading all over eachother's body. Our mouths are going like wild fire also, lips,tongues,teeth,salive and our hot breath are also going all over eachother's body. We're both acting like wild hungry animals in heat. Christian ravishes my mouth, then he trails down my jaw line, my place under my ear, then my earlobe, before he goes down my neck. He reaches my collar bone and his hands are at my hips. His mouth is going down my body, while his hands are working there way up. My mouth and hands are all over his body. My hands start at his hair and they thread thru it and lightly pull it making him groan. My mouth also trails from his mouth to his jaw line and my lips feel the light stubble of his 5 o'clock shadow coming in. My hands are moving down and around his body and they glide up and down his toned muscular back. I can feel his muscles move with him touching me. My hands glide down further and stay on his ass cheeks. I lighty squeeze and he growls. He hooks my legs around his hips and I can feel his massive erection. He can feel the heat from my core. "OH..BABY..I..WANT..YOU,Christian says between breaths and drawing the words out. I dig my heels into his boxers and I pull them down. He stops his mouth and touching and sits up. He takes his boxers all the way off, then he comes back and hover's over me. I start to lower my pantied, but then Christian stops me. He takes my panties and forcefully yanks them down and off, ripping them as he does. He then tosses the shreds somewhere on the bedroom floor and he lowers further down on me. He doesn't start slow,like he always does, no this time he slams into me and I'm meeting him thrust for thrust. (He knows that we're both too aroused and turned on to linger with foreplay and he knows that I like it fast and hard, also the animal way too)

(MY GIRL IS SO HOT,WET AND WANTING ME FAST,HARD,AND LONG..NO FOREPLAY LINGERING THIS TIME) As I'm thrusting into her hard and fast, she's meeting me thrust for thrust. Also as I'm thrusting in and out of her, my mouth still goes over all her torso, suckling her breast and nipples, then I kiss her mouth and our tongues are fighting for dominance. Ana is suckling my neck and driving me more wild. I know she'll leave a mark, but I do give a crap. It's from my girl and if anyone gives me crap about it, then they'll get there asses chewed. I can start to feel her tensing up and I know she's close to coming. Her stomach tenses, then her toes go straight. "Come for me baby, I say breathy. Ana comes and she calls out my name. "CHRISTIAN" I hold her by her hips as her orgasm rides out. (DAMN SHE'S SEXY WHEN SHE COMES..I love watching her come) After her orgasm is almost at the end, then I thrust into her three more times for my own release. I call out her name as I come and then I collapse down onto her. I try not to lay fully down onto her, as I'm heavy and will crush her. I put my weight on my forearms and lay my head down between her breasts. Ana threads her finger's thru my hair and brushes it off of my face. We're both breathing hard and we just stay like this for about 10 or 15 minutes. Once our breathing is calmed down, I raise my head and look at her in her beautiful blue eyes to my grey's.

"BABY, We should get up and shower, I say to him. "Yes, Christian says as he pulls out of me and I whimper at the loss of him. He looks at me. "Did I hurt you baby? Christian ask's me as he turns to look at me from a sitting position. "No, I just feel empty now without you there, I say embarrassed. He leans over and kisses my lips, then he linger's and nips on them before he stands up in all his naked glory. (I'm one lucky lady..he's all mine) Christian winks as if he can read my mind. He then helps me up and we walk hand in hand to my bathroom to shower. It's 12:54 a.m. as he turns my shower on to heat up before we get in. After the water heats up, we both step in and quickly wash, dry and I wrap my damp hair up into a messy low ponytail. I put on a v-neck t-shirt and a clean pair of thong lace panties. Christian puts on a pair of boxers and we both get back into bed. We face eachother, over lap our legs. "Goodnight, we both say and kiss. He pulls me closer to him and we're almost touching lips. We close our eyes to sleep, but I hear Christian softly say,"I love you. "I love you too, I softly say back and we hopefully will dream.

CHAPTER 24: SATURDAY JUNE 4,2011:

The sun in shining a little too brightly in my room. I must've turned over in my sleep, cause the glare is waking me up. I squint to see what time it may be on my phone..(ONLY 8:30..TOO EARLY FOR A SATURDAY) I roll over and face Christian and to go back to sleep. (PHEW,BY ME TURNING OVER DIDN'T WAKE HIM..MY BED'S TO SMALL AND THE MOVING MOTION WOULD WAKE HIM, BUT IT DIDN'T) I had a good dream last night and I'll have to tell Christian about it once we're both up and awake. I just hope that I didn't talk in my sleep or do anything embarrassing, but if I did I'm sure Christian would've woken me, At least I hope so. He is a kinky one,so if I did, he'll probably end up watching,or listening before waking me. I giggle to myself knowing that's what he would do. I think, we haven't known eachother all that long and we've just become physical, cause I told him that being physical is another way of getting to know eachother. (I just wanted him..it had been way too long since I've been physically attracted to someone and I was attracted to Christian right from the start. Who can blame me, he was nice looking in his grey suit, very polite, well mannerly and he explained everything that I wanted to know about his company and he answered all my questions) I can't wait until I call Roz and let her know that I've decided to work at G.E.H. I just hope that this training program isn't to hard and that I can tackle it. I'm eager and excited to start working with Christian and Roz on M&A's. I can feel my bladder telling me it needs relieving. I take a look over at Christian who looks so boyish when he sleeps. His copper hair falling down his forehead and he has an O shape of his mouth as he's breathing in and out. I quietly get out of bed hoping that the movement doesn't wake him. I stand at the bathroom doorway and take another look at my sleeping man and then I go relieve my bladder and wash-up. I then slip on a t-shirt, shorts and walk out of my bedroom to where I hear Kate & Elliott in the kitchen. It's 9:30 a.m. and I see Elliott cooking breakfast. "Morning, I say to Elliott & Kate. "Morning Ana-banana, Elliott says. "Morning Ana, Kate says as she kisses Elliott on the shoulder, then she goes and sits down on one of the barstools. I walk to the fridge and get the orange juice. I pour Christian and me a glass of orange juice. I see Elliott cooking eggs, bacon, waffles. He's also got the coffee pot going, plus the tea kettle for me. I wink at Elliott before walking back into my room with the orange juice. I sit them down on the bedside table and get back into bed. I hear Christian in the bathroom. He comes out a couple minute's later.

"Morning baby, I say to Ana as I'm walking out of the bathroom. I see her mouth drop open and her eyes bug out at the sight of me. "See something you like? I ask with a grin and a chuckle cause she's starring at my naked body. I thought that we would have morning sex, since I've got morning wood now sleeping next to her. "I woke up to an empty bed and you weren't here. I was wanting morning sex, I say to Ana. "I'm sorry baby, my bladder was telling me to relieve it and then my stomach started growling. Elliott's cooking and I thought if I just drank some orange juice until you wake up that I would be fine. Now that you're up, we can go eat. Elliott cooked a lot of food, eggs,bacon,waffles, tea for me and coffee, Ana says. "Wow, that is a lot. So have you showered yet? I ask her seeing her in a t-shirt and shorts. "No, I was waiting to shower with you, Ana says. "O.K. Let me slip something on, then we can go eat, I say. Ana nods and I put on my jeans, no boxer's and a t-shirt. We then walk out of her bedroom and go into the kitchen. Elliott's got everything on plates and is cleaning up. "Morning bro, Elliott says. "Morning, I say. "Kate & I have already eaten, but there's the food, it's still hot, but I can make you an omelet if you want it? Elliott says. "That will be good, thanks ELL,I say. "No prob bro, Elliott says as he get's the eggs back out and makes my egg white omelet. Ana and I sit down on the barstool's and fill our plate's with the other food. Elliott pours me a cup of coffee and Ana's hot water. Ana dunks her tea bag in, then back out. I shake my head. "Baby, that's wasting tea, by only dunking it a sec, I say. Ana hits me on the arm. Elliott chuckles and I give a look to both of them.

"So, Christian, What's your plans for today with Ana? Kate ask Christian as I'm looking at him, then at her. "I was wanting to take Ana to two places as suprises, but look's like I'll have to tell, cause I didn't think about her wanting to know exactly what to wear, Christian says. (I'm dying with excitement as to where he's going to tell me, sure knowing what to wear would be helpful..DUH) "So, bro do tell? Elliott says as Ana is clearing the bar and starting to put the leftover food in container's and also washing the dishes. "I was planning on taking Ana out on my boat and showing her the cove that we saw the last time that we're on my boat. I also thought we could anchor my boat and have a picnic, swim and have fun in the water, also go on a little hike to see the waferfall, Christian says. I walk around the bar and stand in between Christian's legs and wrap my hands around his neck and go in for a kiss. "Get a room, Elliott says. "We already did, Christian says. I giggle and hide my face into Christian's chest. "So we'll have to pack a change of clothes, bathing suits, sun tan lotion,towels, and stuff to eat and drink for our picnic? Kate ask's. "Yep, also you can take your toiletries and make-up too change in the bathrooms on my boat, Christian says. "What's the second surprise? I ask after getting over my heated red face. "I was wanting to take you to this club/bar that a client owe's me a favor and we can grab a bite to eat that's a few spots down from the club, Christian says. "Bro, how in the hell did you get to get in. There's a wait list and the last time I went there I had to call 3 months in advance just to get a table? Elliott ask's. "Are you talking about that big night club that opened 5 yrs ago? Kate ask's. "You mean the one that ppl are lined up down and around several blocks? I ask. "Yes, and yes, Christian answer's. Kate, Elliott and I all shake our heads in a no like we can't believe we're going there. "You'll love it baby, the place has a bigger dance floor, 3 levels and several private rooms, plus it's dark, Christian says into my ear as he's nibbling on it.

CHAPTER 25: GETTING READY & PACKED FOR OUR SAILING, SWIMMING, HIKING & PICNIC ON CHRISTIAN'S BOAT:

Ana, Kate, Elliott & I are packing our tote bags with sunscreen,book's, and sun glasses. I mentioned to them that we don't need to take towels, as my boat has a bunch of them. Kate & Ana are also packing up a change of clothes, under garments, make-up, hair dryer's and hair products in another bag. Kate & Ana have both decided to wear there bathing suits under there clothes. Ana's wearing cut off jean shorts, a mid-drift sky blue t-shirt with her blue bikini and slip on shoes. She's brought her black knee high leather zip boots, black mimi skirt,with a black tube top. Kate's wearing the same thing,but is wearing a red t-shirt and a red bikini underneath. She's brought with her a black skirt with a red tube top and red knee high boots. Elliott & I have finished getting ready before the girls and are now in the kitchen making and packing lunch and also loading up a small cooler with drinks. 6 bottled waters, 4 G-drinks and 4 cokes. We make sub sandwiches, chips, fruit cut up and cookies for the girls sweet teeth. We load everything in the back of Elliott's truck. Ana & I get into my R 8 and Elliott & Kate follow. We're driving towards the Marina where my boat is. Sawyer & Reynold's are in the SUV following behind Elliott's truck. They'll stay at the dock and if we need them, we'll call them. It's 12:40 p.m. when we're just pulling into the Marina parking lot and we'll unload Elliott's truck. Elliott's carrying the cooler, I'm carrying the picnic basket and the toiletrie bags. Kate & Ana are both carrying there bags with there change of clothes in them. We walk down the doc until we get to my boat. "Well, there she is, I say as I point to her. "Her name is the Grace, I say. "He wanted to name it after our mother, since she saved him and he thinks of her as an angel, Elliott says as he rolls his eyes from listening to this story over and over. "She is Ell, she saved me from being in the system and growing up probably in a worse family, I say. "I think it's sweet, Ana says as she loops her hand under my arm.

"Would you ladies like to come aboard? Christian ask's Kate & I. "Yes please, Kate & I both say. Just as we're starting to go up the ladder, Kate lets out a scream. Christian looks up and sees what Kate screaming at "Oh Kate, Ana, this is my maintance/boat security guy named Mac, he lives on the boat in his bunk and he keeps my boat safe,so no one steals anything on it or takes off with my boat, Christian says. "Nice to meet you Kate says and she's getting aboard. Mac helps her by giving him her hand as she gets on deck. I climb the ladder next and Mac helps her. Mac shakes both Kate's and my hands. Elliott ties the cooler,picnic basket and the bags to ropes and Mac pulls them up to grab. It takes 3 trips and then he has everything on deck. Elliott then climbs the ladder, then me at the end. We crawl over the ledge and get on deck. "Hey Mac, these two ladies are our girlfriends, Christian say's.

"Mac, I would like to take her out of her cradle and take her down the river for a ride, then I want to stop at that cove where the two mountains are connected with that pretty waterfall. I want to anchor there and go swimming, and have a picnic, I tell Mac. "O.K. Mac says and he starts to leave to go pull up the anchor, and start the engine to take her out of the cradle and put her straight to where she can sail down the river. While Mac is doing that Ana & Kate are going to take our bags and put them in our rooms. Elliott goes and takes the cooler and the picnic basket to the kitchen and put the stuff in the fridge. I go and help Mac with the sails to get it done so later I won't have to do it, cause later I'm going to be busy with Ana and I don't want to be interrupted. I help Mac unfold the sails and tie them up so when it comes time for Mac to cut the engine and just let the boat sail, he can pull them up and let the sails do there job with the wind. After I have helped Mac do the sails, then I go find Elliott,Kate and Ana. They're on the other side of the boat and have 4 towels spread out with sun tan lotion, books, sun glasses and drinks really to go. Kate and Ana have already taken off there clothes and are just in there bikini's. Elliott has multi colored swim trunks on and I take my shirt, and shorts off and slip out of my shoes. I lay down on the towel that's next to Ana and has a G-drink next to my towel. "Thanks baby, I say. "You're Welcome, Ana says. I see that Kate has brought a timer with her so we don't burn while sun-bathing.

"BABY,Could you put some suntan lotion on me? Ana ask's and I grab her suntan lotion and it smells like honey & coconut. I squeeze a little in my hand and rub it on her back, then down her legs,heels, shoulder's & neck. "Could you put some on me? I ask her. Ana sits up and I roll over onto my stomach and she pours some into her hands,then rubs it onto my back,shoulders,arms,neck,legs,and heels. It takes her 2 more times to add more lotion cause I got more skin to cover then her. When she's done, she smacks me on the ass. "There you're done, Ana says. I lift and turn my head to look at her. "Did you just spank me? I ask her in a husky voice. "YEP, Ana says popping the P. I hear Elliott & Kate laughing and I give a scowl look. I lean up further onto my arms and reach Ana's ear. "You'll pay for that one baby, I say seductively in a husky voice. "Uhum, Ana says. I nip on her lip and suck on it before releasing it from my mouth. Ana mewls as I know she loves that. It's probably 2 p.m. as we've sunbathed for 20 minute's now and I can hear Ana's stomach growling. "Baby, are you hungry? I ask her. "Yeah, but I wanted to swim first,otherwise we won't get to swim til later and then it will be not as warm in the water, Ana whines. "The water will still be warm and if not, I'll keep you warm, I tell her. Ana blushes. "Ell,Kate, lets eat, then we can do something until our food settles before going into the water, I say. "Sounds good bro, but we didn't bring anything to do while we wait, Elliott says as we're all walking into the kitchen. Kate and Ana get the food out and start plating it on paper plates. Mac comes in and joins us for lunch. We all scrunch into the half circular booth and eat our food. "I know we didn't bring anything, maybe Mac can get the dinghy and we can go to the cove and hike a bit and I can show Kate and Ana the waterfall, I say. "Cool, Elliott says. "I can't wait to see it, Ana & Kate both say. "Elliott and I have already seen it when I was on my boat with our parents, I say.

After lunch, Kate & Ana cleaned up and put the leftovers back into the fridge,which was just the drinks. The cookies stayed in the picnic basket along with the empty containers that had chips and our sandwiches. Mac goes and lower's the dinghy and we all go get our shorts and t-shirts back on for our hike. We all grab a drink and get into the dinghy. Elliott turns the motor on and we go to this little patch of land and he ties the dinghy to a thick tree. We then walk thru some brush, then we come upto the first mountain. We climb a bit, then we cross over to where we see the opening/devide and this beautiful waterfall. Elliott & Kate want to walk further to see it more, while Ana and I lay out a towel and sit down in this groove to watch the waterfall come down. It changes colors as it hits the rocks and I see Ana so in Aww of it. "This is beautiful Christian, thanks for showing me this, Ana says. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer. I then kiss her temple. "You're welcome baby, but you don't have to thank me. I am just happy to see you happy, I say. Ana turns her head and kisses me. "You know what would make this even more romantic and special? Ana ask's me. "No what baby? I ask her. "Making love right here, Ana says seductively. I just look right into her eyes and I know she's serious and we grab eachothers shirts and pull them off of our bodies. We lay them down next to the towel. I move closer to her and she leans back to where her back is on the flat rock and I'm hovering over her. Ana unbuttons and unzips my short's and pulls them and my swim trunks down at once. I do the same to her and then I untie her bikini top. We're both completely naked. (I'm glad that the waterfall is loud to mask our breathing and screams as I know she's going to be loud.

CHAPTER 26: SEX IN BETWEEN MOUNTAIN'S CALLED THE COVE:

Christian & I are naked and we're on this little groove that's facing the waterfall. He's hovering over me and taunting me with the tip of his dick. "Baby, please, I beg. He's rocking back and forth on me and teasing me with his dick rubbing up and down me. "Bend and spread your legs? Christian ask's me breathy as I can feel him stone hard and ready for me. He slowly enters me and we're both keeping our eyes onto eachother as he's going into me. My blue to his grey. Once he's fully inside of me, he waits while I get used to him and his size. "O.K baby, move, I tell him and he start's thrusting slowly out,then back into me. (He's not rushing or thrusting fast, he's going long and slow, he's making love to me..I feel a tear slip down my cheek) "Baby, what's wrong? Christian ask's as he's slowly making love to me and looking into my eyes. "Nothing, just love me, I say. He lower's his torso and kisses me passionately. I can feel myself and him both tense as we're about to come. "Come with me baby, Christian says. We both do and we say eachother's names as we're riding thru our orgasms. After our rapid breathing has calmed down, we scoot closer to the edge of the rocks and wash off with the ice-cold water. "SHOOT,THAT'S COLD, I say as we're washing off our love making. "DAMN, it is,Christian says. We use the towel that we're sitting on and dry off, then we get dressed and meet Elliott & Kate back at the dinghy. We see that they've been waiting on us for awhile by the way that Kate is frustrated and a little moody. Christian,Elliott,Kate and I all get back into the dinghy and we go back to the boat. Mac ties the dinghy up and raises it to where it sits next to the boat. We all get undressed again and we go swimming, playing water games and have fun. Mac joins in on the fun. Mac,Elliott and Christian all dive off the boat, while Kate & I are already in the water holding onto the rope ladder and talking. "What happened Kate, Did you and Elliott have a fight? I ask her while we're floating in the water. "No, we're just waiting on you guys and he got irate cause he didn't know where you were and he got me in a pissy mood. So where were you two? Kate ask's and I blush cause I can't tell her what we did. I bite down onto my bottom lip and look at her in a naughty way. "NO WAY, ON THE ROCKS NEAR THE WATERFALL, Kate says in shock. I just nod. Kate squeal's and hugs me. I can feel her body jumping up and down on me. I join in her excitement for me. Just as we're about to break away from our hug, the guys splash us big time as they're jumping off the boat into the water. The water makes waves and moves me. It makes me loose hold of the rope ladder and I move with the wave. "GUYS,ANA'S DRIFTING WITH THE WATER, Kate says. Christian swims fast towards me and grabs a hold before the wave pulls me under. He swims me back to the boat. Kate has already went back on deck with Mac. Christian then pulls me to the rope ladder for me to hold onto. I hold it with one hand while holding onto him with the other. He's got a good grip on me so I don't float away again.

"You o.k baby? Christian ask's me as I'm getting the water off my face and eyes. "Yeah, I'm just cold, could we go up? I ask him. "Sure baby, Christian says as he lets me climb up first, then him right behind me. "Baby, your ass looks sexy in that bikini, Christian says. "Your mind is always on sex, I say. "Yep and with you around I can't keep my hands or anyother body part off of you, Christian says as he grabs two towels and wraps me in them. One for my hair and the other for my cold wet body. After I've dried, he grabs two more and dries himself. We then go to our room and he runs us a hot shower. The shower is smaller then mine, but thats o.k. we'll manage. We strip out of our bathing suits and get into the shower. We wash in our bodywash,shampoo,conditioner, then we rinse off, get out and dry off. Mac has already pulled up the anchor,put the sails away and started the engine to head on back to the Marina. When Christian & I entered our room, he checked his phone time and it was 7:16 p.m. It is now 7:55 p.m. and we're on top deck in clean dry clothes with everything packed and ready beside us. Mac is pulling into her cradle for the evening. Christian then anchors the anchor once Mac has her in and then he turns off the engine. Elliott's the first one to climb down and we lower the stuff to him. Sawyer & Reynolds comes and gives him a hand. They load up the stuff in Elliott's truck. Christian is next to climb down, then Kate is, them me and finally Mac. Mac is going to the seafood shack thats up deck and get a bite to eat and maybe meet a nice lady. "Bye Mac, it was nice meeting you, Kate & I both say. "Nite Mac,Christian & Elliott say. "The pleasure was all mine and I hope to see you again, nite Christian & Elliott, Mac says as we're walking back to our cars. Christian & I are in his car again and we've decided to take the things back to our apartment before we go eat and clubbing. "I think we'll take the SUV's,Reynold's will drive Kate & Elliott, while Sawyer drives us. I don't want Elliott,Kate or even me driving after drinking, Christian says. "Good idea, I say as we're pulling upto Kate's and my apartment. Elliott,Kate,Christian and I grab the stuff and walk back into our apartment. We put the wet clothes in the bathrooms, unload the drinks and put them in the fridge. Christian goes and give the orders to Sawyer & Reynolds while Kate and I unload our toiletries. We then freshen up and walk back out and get into the SUV's. Reynolds drove here to our apartment to meet us. Sawyer was already here. It's now 9 p.m. and we're going to Christian's restaurant for dinner.

CHAPTER 27:DINNER AT THE MILE HIGH CLUB AGAIN:

Elliott & Kate are in the SUV behind us and Reynold's is driving them. Sawyer's driving me. He's Christian's security for the week-end and then Taylor's back on Monday. I'm wearing by black lace thong panties,my black strapless lace push-up bra, with knee high black leather zip boots, with black tube top and mini skirt. Christian's wearing black jeans and his white button down with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons are undone. He looks and smells good. He needs a haircut,but even though,he still is sexy hot to me. We're on our way to the Mile High Club for dinner and after going clubbing at this new club that Christian got us in. He said that one of his clients owns it and asked to get us in. I've never been to it. Kate drove by it once but never went in. Sawyer & Reynolds pulls into the parking lot of the Mile High Club and parks the cars. We all get out and Christian grabs hold of my hand and we walk hand in hand into the building. Kate & Elliott are holding hands also. Christian & Elliott both hold the door for Kate & me. We walk in and head for the waiting elevator to take us to the top where the restaurant is. We get upto the restaurant and Christian gets the hostess's attention by clearing his throat. She grabs 6 menu's and leads us to the back. Reynold's and Sawyer sit at the bar just outside of the privacy curtain that serarate's the private room from the restaurant. The hostess sits our menus down while Christian & Elliott scoot our chairs out and we sit down then he scoot's us back to the table, before he takes his seat along with Elliott. We look at our menu's and we decide what to drink. "I think I'm going to have a Margarita, a strawberry/banana one, I say. "Oooh, I'll have one too,but make mine pinacolada,Kate says. Elliott & Christian look at eachother and wink. "Tonight's going to get wild I'm afraid, Elliott says. "Baby, are you sure, they're really big drinks, Christian says to me. "I'm sure, but if I don't finish it you can have the rest, I say. Our waiter comes and Christian tells him what we want to drink. "Rick, we would like 2 Margarita's, one pinacolada, the other strawberry/banana, and two beers, also could you bring out 1 order of potato skins and 1 order of oysters on the half shell, Christian says. Rick leaves to go fix our appetizer's and drinks. "Christian, I don't know if I'll like oyster's. I've never had them, I tell him. "NEVER? Christian, Elliott both ask. "No, I say. "You'll love them baby, all you have to do is squeeze lemon on them,tip the shell to your mouth and let the fleshy meat slide down your tongue and down your throat, Christian says. "You don't chew it? I ask him. "No, if you don't like them, then I'll order you something else, Christian says. Our waiter Rick comes back and he places our drinks down in front of us and Christian was right, these Margarita's are huge. Kate and I give eachother a look,like we can't drink all this, if we do we'll be passed out before going clubbing. Rick sits our appetizer's down in the middle of the table and leaves us to eat. Christian prepares an oyster for me and then he tips the shell at my bottom lip. I open my mouth and he tips the fleshy meat down my tongue. I swallow it and it tastes good.

"Mmm, I love them, I say as I prepare an oyster for Christian. Kate & Elliott eat the potato skins. Christian & I are playing food foreplay and are feeding eachother the oysters until they're all gone. After our appetizer's are gone, Rick comes back in and we tell him what we would like to eat. "I'll have the fettuccini alfredo bowl with grilled chicken and breadsticks with a tossed salad with ranch dressing, also a glass of ice-water, I say. "Same here, Kate says. "I'll have the 8 ounce t-bone cooked medium rare, with baked potato with just butter and a salad with ranch dressing too and a ice water, Elliott says. "I'll have the same as him, but I would like some sour cream added to my potato, Christian says. Rick nodded and then left with the two appetizer plates. It's 10:10 p.m. as we're still at the restaurant, oh well the clubbing ppl don't come until this time, so we still got time, besides this club stays open til 3 a.m. on week-ends. By the time Rick came back with our entree's, Kate and I were halfway done with our drink's and I didn't want anymore of it. "See baby, I told you there drinks are too big, Christian says as he snicker's.(I HATE WHEN HE'S RIGHT) "Would you like an ice tea, or a coke? Christian ask's me while rick continues to place our plates down in front of us. I nod and say a coke. Christian hands rick the half drank drink. "Could you bring us 3 cokes please? Christian says as he sees Kate handing her half drank drink to Rick. Rick nods and then leaves. We all start eating. "I'm glad that I gave my drink away, if I had finished it, we wouldn't be going clubbing, Kate says. Elliott and Christian chuckle. I give both guys a look and roll my eyes. Kate mumbles. "BOYS" under her breath and I just laugh. Christian and Elliott just snicker and they cut into there steaks while Kate & I eat our fettuccini alfredo and salad. Rick comes back with our drinks and two pieces of chocolate cake for feeling bad that about the drinks. He apologized for making them so big. Christian thanked him. Kate and I eyed the cake. "After your dinner, Christian says. Kate and I don't listen and we take a bite out of it. Before Christian could say anything else,we were devouring the dessert before finishing our meal. "Mmm, Kate & I both say as we lick the chocolate off our lips with our tongues. Christian and Elliott just shake there heads like they can't believe how we're. Kate and I then finish our meals. Rick comes back and as he's collecting the dishes, he looks at us. "Did you ladies share with your dates? Rick ask's. "No, Elliott blurts out. Kate & I look down like we're ashamed. "Tsk,Tsk, Rick says. "I'll bring you gentlmen some apple pie with vanilla ice-cream, Rick says. "Thank you, Christian says. Rick takes the tray of dishes back to the kitchen and then prepares the apple pie with ice-cream. (Kate & I can't look at Elliott and Christian right now, we both feel bad that we didn't think about sharing) Rick comes back and sees tears in my eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was only teasing you pretty ladies about sharing, Rick says. Christian kisses my temple and Kate & I stop sniffling. "Hey I'll bring you ladies some ice-cream while your dates are eating there dessert, Rick says.(WOW, Two dessert's in one night) "Thank you rick, but you should've, Christian says nicely. "It's on me, I marked off the drinks that I made a mistake on, so its alright, Rick says. I nod, Kate nods. Rick leaves to get the us some vanilla ice-cream. He comes back and we all enjoy our dessert. Afterwards Christian hands Rick him a big tip and then tells him to send him the bill. Rick thanks him and we all walk to the elevator to go down. It's 11:03 p.m. We get back into our cars and go to this nightclub.

CHAPTER 28:CLUBBING AT THIS NEW NIGHTCLUB:

We arrive at this club called the KNIGHT-LIFE. Christian,Elliott,Kate,Reynold's,Sawyer and I, we all got out of the SUV's and walked across the parking lot. We saw a line a mile or more long and Christian went upto this big guy with big musucular arms and bulky chest. "Hey Chuck, Christian says. "Hey how's it hangin? Chuck ask's. "It's hangin. Busy night, Christian says as he turns and see the line again,plus the busy inside. "Yeah, Luke's inside and he told me that you and your party would be coming so to just let you in,Chuck says. Chuck unhooks the red rope and we all go in and as we're walking in the people in line yell and complain that we get special treatment.(SORRY PPL, THAT'S THE GREY NAME) After we all go inside, we see luke and he's doing paper work at the bar. "Hey luke, Christian says. "Hey, I reserved a roped off section towards the front with your name on it, Luke says. "Thanx luke, Christian says. Christian leads me holding my hand, Kate's behind me with Elliott right next to her. Sawyer's in front of Christian and Reynolds is behind. We walk thru the busy crowded place and I can feel Christian cringe going through the crowd as ppl are touching him. Even though he likes to be touched, it's only me and close ppl that he allows,so these ppl that don't know him, he cringes. We finally make it through the crowd and we see the roped off table with his name on it and it's a half circular table and it is close to the dance floor and DJ. Sawyer unhooks the rope the privacy rope and Christian,Elliott,Kate and I sat down in the booth. Christian & Elliott were in the middle of Kate & I. A strawberry tall blonde with tight red shorts on a low cleavage top came over and bent down to ask us what we would like to drink. (DAMN..IF SHE LOWERS ANYMORE, HER BREASTS WILL POP OUT) "I'll have a sprite, and a water, I say. "I'll have a coke & water, Elliott,Christian & Kate all say to her. I watch as the waitress is flirting with our men. (B-ch, don't you see us..GIRLFRIENDS) She leaves to go place our order. Reynolds is on one end of the table and Sawyer's at the other on guard. The music is bumping and the place is packed. It has 3 floors and it is packed.

I could see Ana's face as our waitress was sticking her cleavage in my face and flirting. I could feel the tension just flowing off of her.(It's o.k. baby. I'm only yours) When the waitress left, Ana relaxed, but I'm afraid that when she returns with our drinks, Ana will get tense again. I need to put this waitress in her place and relax my girl at the same time. The waitress comes back to our table and sits our drinks down. As she's placing them on the table,she smiles and show's her cleavage as she's bending towards me. I wrap my arm around Ana to show the waitress that I'm already taken. She doesn't get the hint,so I go to my next move, but before I do, Ana already beat me to it. She grabs my chin,turns my head and crashes her mouth onto mine. She goes for a long,long heated kiss, then she linger's with gliding her tongue across my lip for entry. I open up for her and I'm watching at the corner of my eye if the waitress is still there and she isn't. Instead of stopping, Ana keeps kissing me and who am I to stop her, besides I love kissing her. Ana's hand that was on my chin is now sliding slowly down my body and going towards my erection. Ana sits her hand down over my erection on my jeans and just lays it there. We're both devouring eachother and she can feel me getting aroused and my erection waking up. I glide my mouth to her ear."Baby, we need to stop now before I have a problem, I say to her and she giggles. "O.K. Ana says in a sexy voice. "Ana, lets go dance, Kate says to Ana. Ana looks away from me and looks at her. "O.K. Kate, Ana says. Ana & Kate get up from the booth and they grab Elliott's and my hands wanting us to dance with them. I shake my head back and forth. "I can't dance, I tell her. Elliott's already on the dance floor with Kate. "Please Baby, Please Christian, Ana begs me. We're both inches from the dance floor and I look at how crowded it is and then I give Ana a panicked look. Ana sees it and she knows why. "Baby, if you're worried about the ppl touching you, then why did you want to come here and not dance? Ana looks at me with those baby blue eyes of hers.(She's right..if I didn't want to be touched, then why did we come here. It is a dance club) "O.K. But just watch for the other people, I tell her as she lets out a sigh. "O.K. As far as dancing goes baby, all you do is move your hips to the music and then the rest of your body follows, Ana says as we're on the dance floor and standing beside Elliott & Kate. Ana grabs hold of my hips and shows me. She wiggles my hips to match her's to the beat of the music. I'm looking down focused on her hands, her hips,my hips and before you know it, i'm dancing. Ana looks at me eye to eye and smiles. We dance, giggle,get close and sway to the music. After 4 song's, we're sweaty,out of breath and need a break. We all go back to the booth and sit to rest. We drink our drinks and just watch the other ppl dance. After 12 minute's later, Kate pulls Ana out on the dance floor and they look, beg us to go with them and I'm still tired from dancing. "Just give me a few more minute's baby, I say as I'm sitting back in the booth. Ana nods and they go further onto the dance floor. Elliott scoots over more and we both watch our girls dancing. Ana has her back to Kate as they're getting really dirty dancing. "DAMN, Kate and Ana are really getting into it and going down low, Elliott says. Both of them are crouched down as they've went down low, then they both slowly go back up and are now wiggling there asses.

Kate and I are watching the guys as they're watching us dirty dancing on the dance floor. We turn around and move to the music and before I can see him, I can feel him. My body is already in tuned to his, plus I can smell him and hear his feral growl in his chest as his finger's come in contact with my hips. Christian leans down so his mouth is right at my ear. "Are you taunting and teasing me with this? Christian ask's me as his hands move from my hips to my ass. He rubs my ass in a massaging way. I turn my head slightly to answer him. "Yes, I knew that if I danced liked that, that you would come, I say. "Well, it worked, Christian says in a seductive husky voice. I giggle, but then bite down on my lip. Christian's mouth goes down my neck and nips and kisses his way down. I can feel his hot breath and ever since that kiss that I did to show miss ditsy, I've been wet between my legs and I know that my thong is wet. Kate & Elliott are getting cozy as well on the dance floor. Christian stops his assault on my neck and whisper's something to Elliott. I can't hear what he's saying to him, but his actions are telling me. Christian and Elliott are leading Kate and me off of the dance floor and back to the booth, but we don't sit, cause Christian & Elliott are talking to Sawyer & Reynolds. After they're done talking and giving instructions, we're on the move again. Christian & Elliott lead Kate and me through the crowds and up a flight of stairs, then we go through some more people and down a hall to this door. Christian unlocks it and it's a sitting room with two couches, one big coffee table and a desk with two lamps. Christian flips on the switch and the two lamps come on. It's not very bright, but with the dark paint it gives a glow in the room. The floor is hard with a big rug under the big coffee table. The two couches are big and wide. Elliott & Kate go and sit down on one. I go and sit down on the other one while Christian locks the door to make sure no one comes in. Sawyer & Reynolds are blocking the hall so no one disturbs us. Christian then walks over to me and sits down. "This is nice, we've total privacy and we can still hear the music, but we can at least hear eachother talk, Christian says. Just as I am getting ready to ask Elliott what we're doing up here cause I know Christian won't say, he'll avoid the question, at least I think. I see Elliott and Kate making out big time, sucking face, and devouring eachother. Kate is practically climbing all over him. I look at Christian and before I could even talk, he's got a hold of my chin and his mouth is on mine, like I did down at the booth in front of the waitress. I let out a MOAN as his tongue is swirling and fighting for dominance with my tongue. He's practically crawling all over me, but I want it, I want him. His mouth leaves mine and trails down my jaw line and I can feel and hear his rapid breathing.

"B-A-B-Y, Christian says as he hikes up my leg and holds it with his palm. My knee is right at his hip. "Did I ever (Pant) tell you (Kiss) that you (suckle) look damn (Kiss) hot tonight, Christian says as he's looking right into my eyes. I giggle. "No, but thank you, I say and I palm his face with my hands and bring his head back down so we can devour eachother again. This time we're both ravishing eachother and our hands are all over eachother. I can feel his erection, hard, ready and wanting me. I know he can feel the heat coming thru my panties,skirt and to his groin from my core. I pull out his shirt and start to unbutton it. "OH BABY, Christian says breathy. His hand trails down and under my skirt to get in between my thighs. "You're burning up baby, Christian says while nipping,licking,kissing my jaw line,neck and ear. I bend my knee up more, wanting to feel him harder on me. He takes the hint and his fingers slide inside my panty line and he can feel my wet,hot folds. He ravishes my mouth in an animal way and I do it too. We're both really groaning and moaning and not caring if Kate or Elliott can hear us. His finger's are fondling my folds and its making me really hot, more hot then I was. His other hand is under my tube top kneading my breast over my bra. His mouth is trailing down my neck, suckling,licking,nipping and kissing all over my bare skin of my chest and the crests of my breasts that are popped up from my push-up bra. He is grinding on me and it's turning me really on, so on that I raise up a little,but still keep us kissing and touching. I unclasp my bra, after I've pushed my tube top down and then I've raised my skirt up to where both are around my stomach. He looks me down and up and see's my naked body. He lower's back down and we continue to ravish eachother hungerily. I peel off his shirt and then I unbuckle his belt, the button and unzip his jeans. I pull down his jeans and boxer's at once over his toned sexy ass. He pulls my panties down hard making them tear. He rips them off and the action just drives me more wild. I grab onto his and hold him tighter and we're both being like animal's. He's growling and I'm moaning. He enter's me and instead of him starting slow, he goes fast, hard and almost pounding into me. I love it though and it makes me hunger for more. I bite his neck,his earlobe and claw his back before I squeeze his ass. He goes all more animal on me and pounds into me thrusting harder then he normally does, but I take it,love it and love him. After we've both had two orgasm's each, we untangle ourselves and get up to go into the bathroom that's in the room and clean up. As we're walking into it, we notice Kate & Elliott gone. We hurry and wash up, get redressed and I try and keep my skirt down, since no panties. We then walk out of the room and notice that the club is empty,except for the bouncer's, DJ, luke, and Christian's security with Kate & Elliott. Christian and I walk over to Elliott & Kate. "DAMN, YOU TWO really go at it, we're done when we heard a knock on the door, it was Reynolds letting us know that it was 3 a.m, Elliott says. "We didn't hear it, I say making Kate, and me giggle. "Well I asked luke to wait to lock up after you two were going at it like wild animal's. Christian's and my face go red and we walk out and get into the SUV's.

CONTINUATION ON NEXT BOOK, BOOK 2. THANKS MANDY.


End file.
